Incomplete
by Pussicats
Summary: Salut , je m'appelle Duo , je suis un garçon et j'ai 16 ans . Je suis déjà sorti avec plusieurs filles mais depuis quelques années je suis attiré par les mecs . Je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon de mon école qui prend le bus au même arrêt que moi .
1. Je me présente

**Genre :** Yaoi .

**Résumé :** Salut , je m'appelle Duo , je suis un garçon et j'ai 16 ans . Je suis déjà sorti avec plusieurs filles mais depuis quelques années je suis attiré par les mecs . Je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon de mon école qui prend le bus au même arrêt que moi . Il ne me connait pas et on ne s'est jamais parlé . Mais quand j'entends sa voix ou qu'il me regarde , j'ai mon coeur qui bat comme s'il savait quelque chose . J'aimerais lui parler mais j'ai peur car je suis dans une école de garçon où tu te fais taper dessus au moindre regard ! Je voudrais savoir si je suis homosexuel et si oui comment faire pour que je l'accepte ainsi que mes amis et ma famille . Et comment pourrais-je révéler mes sentiments à ce garçon ?

* * *

**Incomplete .**

**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess

* * *

**

Duo , se réveilla aux doux son de son radio réveil .

Sortant de son lit il alla dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche , quelques minutes plus tards il revint s'habiller .

Optant pour un jean noir , une robe chemise de la même teinte passée au dessus d'un marcel blanc , il mit son pendantif ras de cou horné de deux ailes d'ange noir et sa chaîne en argent le pendantif accroché representait deux personne enlacées dans un lit deux hommes partagent un baiser , comme un baiser d'adieu . celle que son grand-père lui avait offert un mois avant de mourrir , il mit aussi sa croix en argent plus complètez le tout .

Le jeune homme retourna dans la salle de bain , il s'appliqua alors à mettre de l'eye-liner noir sur ses paupières en un fin trait régulier et à faire ressortir ses yeux avec du crayon noir , il mit aussi du mascara noir , et la touche finale du baume pour les lèvres , cela vallait mieu pour l'ècole que du gloss .

Prêt il descendit alors rejoindre ses parents et son frère dans la salle à manger , entamant alors déjeuner après avoir saluer tous le monde .

Bonjour papa , maman vous avec bien dormit ? Toi aussi Solo ?

Oui merci petit frère !

Pareil pour nous , merci mon chéri !

Alors Duo , tu es près pour ton premier jour de cours ...

Oui papa ...

Gale regarda son fils attentivement , il voyait bien que ce dernier n'était pas heureux de rentrer en cours mais plus que tout il avait remarquer que depuis trois mois quelque chose préoccupait le jeune garçon mais il ne savait quoi . Duo était très discret comme garçon contrairement à son frère , il était de nature réservée et taciturne , il n'était pas vraiment expressif quand quelque chose le tracassait .

Gale était conscient aussi que sont fils passait souvent inapperçu , il s'éffacait naturelle à cause de son manque de confiance en lui , et cela le rendait morose , mélancolique surtout .

Gale ne savait plus quoi faire pour rendre cette étincelle quelques moin plutôt brillait encore dans les yeux de son fils , malgré son caractère le jeune homme avait toujours eu cette éticelle de vie présente en lui mais depuis la mort de son grand père celle-ci c'était comme éteinte .

Solo grouilles toi ou on va rater le bus !

Oui , oui j'arrive ! Bon plus vous deux passé un bonne journée !

Vous aussi les enfants !

Merci maman !

Duo referma alors la porte derrière eux , cinq minutes plust trads ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus .

------------

On monte dans la bus mon frère et moi , on s'assieds à notre place habituel dans le fond , un siège de deux places faisant faces à un autre de deux places aussi .

Je farfouille un instant dans mon sac à la recherche de mon bouquin , quand je relève la tête je vois la porte du bus se refermer mais ce qui attire le plus mon attention c'est le mec qui vient lui de monter dans le bus .

Je reste paralisé devant cette créature de rêves .

_Putain il trop beau , c'est pas possible d'être aussi beau !_

Il s'assié à l'avant du bus , mais à une place me permettant de le voir de face .

A mieux le regarder je me rend compte que c'est un garçon de mon lycée , je crois qu'il est en littèrature avec mon frère .

Se que me confirme ce dernier en faisant signe au garçon de venir s'asseoir près de nous .

Il vient s'asseoir face à moi , sans le vouloir je sens mes joues s'enflamer , alors je plonge mon nez dans mon bouquin .

Salut Heero , alors t'es vacances c'était comment ?

Bien , je suis retourné au Japon avec mes parents , voir le reste de la famille !

Cool , dis donc , j'ai toujours rêver de voir le Japon ...

Je perds le fils de la conversation alors que mon regard repart dans son exploration de ce beau gosse .

Je suis déjà sortis avec quelques filles mais depuis trois ans environ ce sont les garçons qui m'attirent . Depuis que j'ai vus mon meilleur ami embrasser un autre mec . Ce jour là je me suis posé énormément de questions et petit à petit je me suis rendu compte que mon regard se posait toujours sur les mecs et pas sur les filles .

Et aujourd'hui je ne suis plus attirer que part les mecs .

Bon revenons à cette créature sortie tout droit d'un rêve .

Doucement je le détaille des pieds à la tête .

1m95 environ , les cheveux brun en pétard , les yeux bleu cobalt , indecriptibles , des lèvres pulpeuses , un visage d'ange , mince et musclé mais tout en finesse et longeur , il a la peau mâte et cuivrée : d'où ces origines asiatiques je crois ... enfin bref il est superbe tout simplement .

Je sors de ma contemplation quand mon frère me tire par la manche , le bus étant arrivé à destination .

Mon frère et Heero son derrière moi , moi j'avance seul vers le lycée . Solo et moi somme très liés mais une fois passé la grille du lycée , c'est comme si mon frère ne me connaissait plus ..

A la longue je suis toujours tout seul depuis que mon meilleur à quitté le lycée pour un autre où se trouvait son petit ami .

Pour lui c'est mieux là-bas à ce qu'il m'a dit .

Je le crois je changerais de lycée aussi si je le pouvais !

Bon aller encore une nouvelle journée d'auto-exhilation pour moi , à la longue je crois que j'ai passé maître dans la pratique .

Bon aller Duo , essaye de sourire au moin ... rien à faire mon sourire n'est qu'une façade à l'intérireur ... il n'y a presque plus rien , et bientôt il n'y aura plus rien du tout je crois ...

* * *

**Alors il voous a plu le premier , assez pour vouloir lire la suite , si oui REVIEWS please !**

**Aller au prochain chap les p'tits loups ...**


	2. Retrouvailles

**Incomplete .

* * *

**

**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

* * *

**

12h30 , aller courage dans quelques secondes la sonneries va retentir et j'aurai fini ma journée .

_Drriiiiiinnnnngggggg ._

Merci seigneur , j'en avais vraiment marre d'être enfermer alors qu'il fait si beau .

Je sors de la classe et me dirige vers la grande porte .

J'ai pas envie de rester dans l'école pour le temps de midi , de toute façon à quoi cela servirait-il , je suis toujours tout seul alors autant sortir et aller faire un tour seul , que seul et m'auto-exhiler dans les couloirs du lycée .

Je montre ma carte de sortie à l'éducateur et voilà ma liberté .

Je passe m'acheter un sandwich et vais ensuite dans le parc , je m'assieds dans un coin reculé là personne ne peut me voir ou presque .

Je mange mon sandwich et sort ensuite mon cahier de mon sac , le cahier où , quand j'en ai l'inspiration j'écris poème , chanson ou histoires . Là j'ai envie d'écrire une chanson , je me laisse alors porter , oubliant tout autour de moi alors que les mots prennent forme sur la page blanche pour donner une nouvelle chanson .

_At the first moment my eyes stopped on you ,_

_I knew ,_

_you were the one who will change my life ,_

_my dark and empty life ._

_At the first touched I knew ,_

_you will be the one who will take my innocence ,_

_an inoncence that even it's short live ,_

_had never leaved me ._

_At your first smile I kenew ,_

_I had found my sun ,_

_I had found my moon ,_

_I had found the stars taht will filled my sky ._

_Refrain :_

_You just need a look ,_

_Just need a touch ,_

_Just need a smile ,_

_To know you had find the right one ,_

_the one who will give your live it's importance , your other half ._

_At the first kiss I knew ,_

_that for now on I'll live with the happiness of having you at my side ,_

_That I'll live with the fear of losing you ,_

_You're my most beautiful part ._

_At the first embrass I knew ,_

_that from this day ,_

_I will love you for the rest of my life_

_That for now on you will be my only want ._

_Refrain :_

_You just need a look ,_

_Just need a touch ,_

_Just need a smile ,_

_To know you had find the good person ,_

_the one who will give your live it's importance , you my other half ._

_Just find our other half ..._

Je termine d'écrire la dernière phrase quand je sens deux bras venir s'enrouler autour de mon cou , me faisant ainsi sursauter . Je me retourne pour voir qui est l'auteur de ma frayeur soudaine . Je reste bouche bée en découvrant une personne que je n'ai plus vu depuis deux ans et trois mois .

- Salut baby , alors comment va mon androgyne préfèrer ?

- Ka ... Kat ... Kat-chan ...

- Eh oui c'est bien moi angel !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici j'te croyais loin de Marseille !

- Eh bien , en fait je passais par là , et j'ai décidé de m'aventurer dans le parc voyant l'heure espèrant t'y trouver . Et jai eu raison de venir . Tu m'as manqué mon ange si tu savais !

Je suis trop sonné sur le coup . Mon meilleur ami se trouve ici à Marseille , près de moi dans ce parc alors que ça fait deux ans que je ne l'ai plus vu . Je le détaille de la tête au pieds et me rends à quel point il à changer .

Il devenu encore plus beau qu'avant avec ses longs cheveux blond flotant aux vents , sur ce points je dois dire que je les ai encore plus longs que lui .

Ses yeux bleu azur font un contraste frappant avec sa peau couleur de nacre et ses cheveux d'or ainsi que ces lèvres pleines et pulpeuses rouge à souhait , ça m'a toujours amusé je dois dire . Il a grandit maintenant il doit bien faire 1m93 bien fait , je me sens encore plus petit à côté de lui aujourd'hui que de par le passé , après tout je n'ai qu'un petit mètre 70 . Il est toujours aussi mince mais a pris du muscle à ce que je vois . En bref il est encore plus beau qu'avant et la lueur dans ses yeux me fait clairement comprendre qu'il en est conscient , il l'a toujours été d'ailleur et il en jouait énormément mais depuis qu'il à rencontrer son petit ami les choses ont changés .

Sa rencontre avec Trowa lui a été bénéfique . Il a pu s'en sortir grâce au soutien que lui apporte le jeune homme . Et aujourd'hui il resplendit .

Mu par une impulsion trop longtemps réfrènée je me jette dans ses bras , me serrant contre lui . Si seulement il savait à quel point il m'a manqué .

- Hey baby ... aller ça va aller t'inquiète pas ...

- Kitty-kat ...

Je sens ses bras se refermer sur moi et on reste comme ça pendant je ne sais combien de temps mais en tout cas assez longtemps pour que cela me semble être des heures . Et puis de toute façon j'ai fini les cours aujourd'hui donc je peux traîner au parc y'a pas le feu .

Doucement alors que personne ne peut nous voir , à l'abris de tous regards les larmes que je retiens depuis tellement coulent doucement le long de mes joues , en silence .

Quatre me serre plus fort contre lui , avec lui pas besoin de parler , il me comprends , il m'a toujours compris et me comprendras toujours , je le sais , il n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien . Avec lui je n'ai pas besoin de parler , il me connaît par coeur , pareil pour moi .

Il m'a manqué , comme jamais pendant ces deux années quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui , mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir . Je préfère le savoir heureux après tout .

- Je sais mon ange, toi aussi tu m'as énormément manqué , d'ailleur tu me manqueras toujours où que j'aille , tu reste mon petit ange à moi après tout !

- Quatre ... je suis content que tu sois là si tu savais .

- Duo ...

Il à aperçut la détresse dans ma voix je le sais , je le sens dans la façon dont son corp se tient .

- C'est pas grave t'inquiète !

- Non , tu mens , dis moi la vèrité !

- C'est rien j'te dis , juste de plus en plus dur jour après jour ... plus dur à essayer de refouler à chaque minutes ...!

Il me serre fort et je peux sentir son souffle contre ma tempe , ses lèvres sur mon front murmurent .

- Mon petit ange tombé du ciel ...

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 et oui apparition du ptit Quatchou , enfin pas si ptit que ça quand même , bon oui j'ai un peu changé ici l'a lé cheveux longs , mais ça enlève rien à son charme !**

**Kiss aller** **, reviews n'oubliez pas . **


	3. Emois

**Incomplete .**

**Disclaimers : **Cette fic est à l'origine une originale que j'ai écrite sous le pseudo de Pussicats sur Fiction Press , je la poste ici en changeant juste les persos pour nos petits chouchous préfèrés ... Voilà quand au titre , il me vient de la chanson Incomplete , des Backstreet Boys , qui sans une de leurs plus belle chanson ... Etoui , les persos spnt pas à moi , mais je tiens quand même à dire que Dudulle et mon demi-frangin ( oui Sérieux ) .

**

* * *

**

**Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake**

* * *

Il était 16h30 passé quand je suis rentrer à la maison , Quatre avec moi .

Mes parents et Solo ont été super surpris de le revoir . C'est vrai qu'après tout ce temps .

On est ensuite monté dans ma chambre , j'ai eu le temps de faire le peu de devoir que j'ai eu et ensuite de consacrer le reste de mon temps à mon meilleur ami .

On est entrain de parler de la Belgique quand le portable de Kat sonne .

- Allô ... Oh salut bébé ça va t'es où ?

Au ton employer j'en déduit qu'il s'agit de son petit ami , Trowa .

- Non je suis chez Duo-chan là , mais attends ...

Je le vois se tourner vers moi une lueur d'espoir dans le regard . Je lui réponds sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de me demander la permission .

- Dit lui de venir , en plus je pourrais aussi le voir comme ça , ça fait longtemps que j'lui ai pas parler !

- YYYaaattttaaaa ... merci mon ange , t'es le meilleur ami de tout l'univers ...

Oui si tu le dit Kat . Il parle encore un peu avec son amour et ensuite raccroche , moi sur ce temps je descends chercher à boire à la cuisine quand je me cogne contre quelque chose de dur en remontant les escaliers . Je relève la tête et rencontre alors le regard bleu cobalt , du copain à mon frère .

C'est lui ! Il est encore plus beau que ce matin , avec son marcel noir et son jean taille basse déchiré aux bons endroits .

Oh mama , je craque complètemen devant cette vision de rêve .

Il me fixe de ses yeux percants , je me sens soudain petit et insignifiant sous le poids de son regard , je sens une bouffée de chaleur s'emparer de mon être et mes joues prendre feu . Je ne sais rien dire , j'ai perdu la voix .

Il ne bouge pas d'un poil , il a une drôle de lueur dans le regards , comme une étincelle d'amusement mêlée à un brin d'étonnement . Plus les secondes passent plus je me sens mal sous son regard , c'est comme si il voyait à travers moi et qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne me rends pas indiffèrent .

On est toujours corps à corps dans la cage d'escaliers , il bouge un peu et je me retrouve encore plus collé contre son torse , sa chaleur se répendant autour de moi . Je suis paralisé entre la peur de bouger , l'envie de rester contre lui , de me laisser aller à passer mes bras autour de son cou et qu'il m'embrasse , qu'il me donne mon premier vrai baiser , un de ceux qui vous laissent pentelant et heureux , le coeur près à éclater . Mais aussi la peur qu'il me repousse violement car je suis ce que je suis .

Je ne sais plus quoi faire , son souffle me semble si près que je sens l'air qu'il expire contre ma joue . Je sens alors le désir monter dans mes reins , mon corps réagit de plus en plus à sa présence , d'un sens j'aime ça et de l'autre tout ça est trop nouveau pour moi . J'ouvre la bouche pour articuler quelque chose mais les mots restent bloquer dans ma gorge et alors j'entends la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentir .

Ouf sauver par le gong comme on dit , je me détache , à regret , de ce torse fort et chaud et cour ouvrir la porte à Trowa .

Ce dernier me saute au coup quand il me voit . J'éclate alors rire , lui aussi m'a manqué .

- Duo ... ça faisait trop longtemps mon petit ange tombé du ciel !

- Salut Tro-kun , contant de te voir aussi , et oui deux ans et trois mois !

Il me relache après un instant et me détaille des pieds à la tête , puis retentit un sifflement d'appréciation de mon ami .

- Regarder moi ça comme tu as grandit ... t'es encore plus beau qu'avant mon ange et t'es devenu super sexy aussi !

Je rougit comme une pivoine à ces mots et j'entends une remarque taquine derrière moi .

- Hein oui qu'il est devenu une belle et magnifique plante mon petit poussin ! Mais c'est pas une raison pour la draguer toi compris !

Je sourit quand Trowa rétorque sérieusement à Quatre .

- T'inquiète j'le taquine , et puis je t'ai toi mon amour ... Alors quoi tu viens pas m'embrasser ?

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une tornade blonde se jète sur lui .

J'entends une dernière phrase de Trowa avant que sa bouche ne soit accaparée par celle de mon meilleur ami .

- Je vois que j'ai toujours autant de succés !

J'éclate de rire . Je les regardes s'embrasser j'éprouve de la tendresse en ressentant l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre c'est sûr ils se sont trouver tous les deux . Mon regard s'aventure alors vers la cage d'escaliers et j'y vois Heero remonter les escaliers puis se retourner vers moi , son regard accroche le mien et il disparaît ensuite . Me laissant avec une sensation de tristesse intense au fond de moi et surtout de vide .

- Heero ...

Le murmure de son prénom franchit mes lèvres me laissant un goût amer dans la bouche !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Selena :** Salut , mici pour ta review , alors oui tu as raison cette ressemble à la fic Incomplete sur Fiction Press , tout simplement car c'est la même et que c'est moi qui la poste sur Fiction Press , sous un autre pseudo tout simplement , en tout j'espère qu'elle te plaît toujours , même si j'ai changé les persos pour nos G-Boys favorits ... Kisu

**Lucy-hp : **Salut , mici à toi aussi pour ta review , alors contente que l'atmosphère te plaise et oui j'ai fais passer ton message concernant la song des Bsb ... Et oui le meilleur ami de mon frangin a.k.a Duo c'est bien notre petit Quatre , et oui t'a raison c'est très mélancolique , en tout dans le début de la fic ... Bon j'espère te voir au prochain chapitre , kiss !

**Sailor Sayuri : **Salut , alors la voilà a suiteuh ! Lol ! Alors rire , je sais pas si tu vas rire tout le temps , enfin tu me dira ça , mais bref contente que t'AIME ma fic lol , et t'inkiète le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt !

**Didilove37 : **Oui qu'elle est Kawaii ma fic nadorée , ma bon ça le sera pas toujours ... Enfin bref contente que toi tu l'aime , aller au prochain chapitre ! Bisou xxxx


	4. Souffrances

**Incomplete .**

**Disclaimers : **Cette fic est à l'origine une originale que j'ai écrite sous le pseudo de Pussicats sur Fiction Press , je la poste ici en changeant juste les persos pour nos petits chouchous préfèrés ... Voilà quand au titre , il me vient de la chanson Incomplete , des Backstreet Boys , qui sans une de leurs plus belle chanson ... Etoui , les persos spnt pas à moi , mais je tiens quand même à dire que Dudulle et mon demi-frangin ( oui Sérieux ) .

Ah oui petit mémo , Kat Quatre et Tro-Kun Trowa

* * *

**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

* * *

**

Ca fait maintenant une semaine que Quatre et Trowa sont de retour à Marseille .

Seulement ils doivent rentrer en Belgique ce soir , je n'ai pas envie de les voir partir encore une fois c'est trop dûr .

A l'école c'est déjà un cauchemard pour moi et ça ne fait même pas une semaine que l'année a commencé .

Je n'en ai jamais parlé , seuls Kat et Tro-kun sont au courant de ce qui se passe depuis que j'ai mis les pieds il y a 5 ans dans ce lycée .

Kat le sait car il a subit les même sévices et Angel car pour Kat il était impossible de lui mentir plus longtemps sur les vrai raisons de toutes ces marques que nous portions sur nos corps .

Trowa a été le facteur qui a fait changer la vie de Kat , grâce à lui mon ami est heureux et fier d'être qui il est , grâce à Trowa l'être le plus cher à mon coeur est aujourd'hui vivant et respire le bonheur .

Je suis heureux de voir mon ami enfin libre d'aimer et de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend , même si ça me fait mal de ne plus l'avoir avec moi comme avant je suis heureux qu'il vive en Belgique aujourd'hui et surtout qu'il soit enfin heureux , heureux grâce à Angel et surtout heureux de vivre .

Moi ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux me vanter d'avoir , je crois bien que je suis la personne qui regrette le plus d'être sur cette aujourd'hui . Mais malgrè tout je continue de vivre , non de survivre me disant que peut-être un jour tout va changer , mais je ne vois pas ce jour arriver et mon espoir lui est bel et bien disparu depuis quelques mois .

Une semaine et déjà la bande à Jérémy et Victor ont commencé leurs petites séances de torture sur ma personne .

Je m'y suis habitué à la longue , seulement ce n'est plus comme il y a 3 ans , aujourd'hui je ne leur donne plus la satisfaction de m'entendre crier , de me voir pleurer , pas même de m'entendre gémir de douleur , non à présent ils agissent et je subit bloquant le reste du monde le temps que la chose se fasse .

Ils sont tellement malins qu'ils sont passés maîtres dans l'art de ne jamais me toucher au visage , non toujours le reste du corps mais jamais le visage . Ce serait trop flagrant alors , ils auraient trop d'ennuis si jamais je les dénonçais , mais non j'ai trop honte pour aller les dénoncer , pas après tout ce que j'ai subit jusqu'à aujourd'hui , il y a des choses que Quatre connait car il en a été la victime mais il y a d'autres choses que personne ne sait , oui en ces deux dernières années , énormément de choses ont changées en moi à cause d'eux , à cause d'un soir ou je suis rentré tard chez moi et ou j'ai eu la malchance de tomber sur Jérémy et la malchance de savoir ce que c'est de se sentir définitivement sale par la suite .

Non ça personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est réelement passé cette nuit là , quand je suis rentré couvert de sang , personne n'a vu car ils dormaient tous , une chance pour moi de ne pas avoir eu a affronter leur regards .

Mais depuis à chaque fois que j'ai la malchance de me retrouver seul avec lui , il ne se prive de me prendre encore et encore ce qu'il m'a lâchement volé , ce que j'aurai voulu offrir plus que tout à la personne le méritant le plus au monde , cette personne que je crois avoir trouvée aujourd'hui , cette personne que je regarde de loin et à qui je ne peux dire ce que je subis par peur de son regard , de sa réaction , par peur d'être rejeté , cette personne avec qui j'aimerais être plus que tout . Mais que je n'aurai jamais qu'en songe .

Aujourd'hui encore il a recommencé , je me suis retrouvé seul après les cours en classe et j'ai eu la malchance de tomber sur lui alors que j'allais partir , j'entends encore le cliquetis de la serrure qui se referme et ensuite de mes vêtements qu'il m'arrache , des coups qu'il me donne ensuite de ses mains qui me touche et enfin je le sens me prendre avec brutalité .

Encore plus aujourd'hui qu'hier je me sens sale . Je cache mes sentiments à mes deux seuls amis et ma famille depuis une semaine ça en est devenu plus qu'insupportable , si ce n'était pas pour eux je crois que je ne serais sûrement pas en train de raconter tout cela non , je crois qu'il y a longtemps que j'aurais mis un terme à ma souffrance , par le geste le plus lâche , le geste le plus facile , en me donnant tout simplement la mort .

Mais non , je suis toujours ici , en ce bas et cruel monde , à survivre , à attendre .

Mais attendre quoi , quelque chose de mieux , de plus beau , une chose que je sais ne jamais pouvoir obtenir , alors je reste enfermé dans ce rêve éveillé , ce songe éphémère .

Cette semaine , je ne l'ai pas revu une seule fois , mais la nuit quand tout me paraît désespèré je serre sa chaîne dans ma main et alors une peu d'espoir renaît en moi , alors je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler doucement , je pleures en silence de le savoir si près de moi , si innacessible .

Cette chaîne aussi insignifiante soit elle me donne un goût sucré dans la bouche , elle est la raison à laquelle j'essaie de ne pas craquer . Elle est le facteur qui me fait me sentir en vie , ne serait-ce que la courte durée de temps où je l'observe , mais un temps qui dans ma vie représente énormément .

Heero ... C'est toi qui me donne ce sentiment d'être vivant ... c'est toi qui me fait regretter d'avoir perdu mon innoncence , involontairement peut-être , mais une innocence qui plus les jours passent plus je ressens le désir mêlé au regret de vouloir que ce soit toi qui me la prenne , c'est à toi que j'aurais voulu l'offrir .

J'ai conscience d'être pathétique , espèrer quelque chose avec toi , je sais que ça ne pourras jamais arriver . Mais comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre .

Ha ha , oui l'espoir , oui !

C'est vrai , je suis toujours en vie la preuve , mais en vie à quel dépends ?

En vie pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

Pour toi !

Toi qui ne me voit pas plus que ça !

Décidément , je n'ai vraiment pas de chance !

Heero ... Heero ... Heero ... Heero

Ton prénom , toujours ton prénom , toujours lui qui tourne et tourne dans ma tête .

Dans mes rêves , je me vois dans tes bras , tu m'embrasses , tu effaces mes peurs , mes blessures , celles physique et celles de mon coeur . Tu me serres contre toi , tes mains joues dans mes cheveux , alors que nos deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre , avec harmonie tel deux pièces d'un puzzle faites pour être assemblées , nos deux coeurs battent aussi vite , aussi forts en même temps , se questionnent et se répondent .

Rêves , que je voudrais tellement voir se réaliser .

Je serre la chaîne de grand-père dans ma main , cette chaîne qui ne quitte jamais mon cou , celle qu'il m'a offert un mois avant sa mort .

Au fond de moi , je sais qu'il savait que je suis gay ! Il le savait , car il n'avait qu'à m'observer pour tout savoir de moi .

Je me lève et vais jusqu'à la fenêtre , la lune brille de tout son éclat argenté , les étoiles pareils , je regarde cette énorme cercle argenté et je me souviens les paroles que tu as prononcés en me donnant cette chaîne grand-père .

_- Garde la toujours à ton cou Duo et sache que tu n'es pas seul malgré l'aspect qu'à la vie ! Tu trouveras la personne qui saura effacer ton malheur , celle qui t'aimera pour toi , qui acceptera ton passé et fera ton futur et profitant du moment présent ! Ton âme - soeur ! Tu verra elle t'apparaîtra au moment ou tu t'y attends le moin ! Il viendra penser tes blessures , ce garçon que ton coeur attend !_

- Grand-père si tu savais , j'ai trouvé ce garçon , mais pour lui je ne suis rien d'autre que le petit frère de son copain de classe !

Je retourne me coucher , en fermant les yeux je fais le voeux d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de goûter un jour à l'amour avec lui ... oui lui ...

Heero ...


	5. A bout

**Incomplete .

* * *

**

**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

* * *

**

J' étais une fois de plus rester à l'école en ce mercredi après midi , prennant des cours de remédiation en math . Encore une fois je me retrouvais seul après le cour . J'aurais peut-être du partir en même temps que tout le monde et ne pas venir au cour ce mercredi ci .

Les choses se seraient passées autrement pour moi !

Si j'étais rentrer chez moi , Jérémy ne m'aurait pas violé une fois de plus .

Il ne serait pas rentrer dans la salle de cours vide appart à moi , il n'aurait pas fermer à clefs comme toujours , il ne m'aurait pas frapper puis arraché mes vêtements , puis retourné sur le banc avec violence et ensuite me pénétrer , sans se demander si j'avais mal tout le temps qu'il rentrait et sortait de mon intimité , ne se préoccupant aucunement de mes larmes , des gémissements de douleur que je poussais , car c'était la fois de trop , pour ensuite se vider en moi et , à mon plus grand supplice , me reprendre une seconde fois avec rage et avidité , me blessant , me déchirant , me salissant encore et encore .

Encore et toujours . Ne s'arrêtant que son désir assouvit jusqu'à la prochaine fois , car il savait que je ne dirais rien à personne , car il me sait faible face à lui .

Quand il s'est soulagé , son désir assouvit !

C'est vrai je ne suis que ça , un trou où soulager son désir . Je ne sers à rien d'autre .

Je reste seul dans cette classe de cour , humilié , pétrifié , le corps hurlant de douleur , alors que je sens du sang couler le long de mes jambes . Mes larmes ont cessés de couler quand mon esprit à bloquer le reste du monde , mon corps ne réagissant plus aux coups de reins me déchirrant les entrailles .

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans cette classe , mais il m'a semblé que des heures s'étaient écoulées .

Je me rhabille alors doucement , je ne sens plus mon corps tellement j'ai mal .

Je ne prends pas le bus , je préfère rentrer à pied , je crains de rencontrer quelqu'un que je connais dans le bus et je me sens trop faible , trop humilié , trop ... sale , pour ne pas craquer alors ...

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte mes larmes ont recommencé à coulé doucement le longs de mes joues .

Je rentre chez moi en silence , mon père me voit passer à côté de lui , je l'entends me dire quelque chose mais je n'y fais pas attention et monte dans ma chambre .

Arriver je ferme la porte à clef , me déshabille tant bien que mal et vais sous la douche .

Laissant l'eau glisser sur mon corps , je me frotte jusqu'à avoir la peau en sang presque , cette sensation d'être sale qui ne me quitte pas .

Des larmes de douleurs , de rage , de désespoir , le tout mélangé me coulent le longs des joues . Alors que des sanglots secouent mon corps brûtalement .

J'en suis au point où j'hyperventile , je suffoque , j'ai la gorge qui brule .

Je reste sous le jet brûlant pendant des secondes , des minutes où des heures je n'en sais rien du tout .

Quand je sors , je m'essuies en frottant toujours plus fort la peau , je suis à sang .

J'ouvre alors la petite armoire au-dessus de l'évier , je sors alors toutes les pillules que je trouvent , qui me passes sous la main , et quelques instant plus tards j'avale tout .

J'entends la porte de la chambre être enfoncée , mon père et mon frère entres alors dans la salle de bain , mon regard croise celui mortifié de mon père , juste avant de perdre connaissance je lui dit doucement .

- Pardonne-moi Papa ...

Après c'est le trou noir .


	6. Rouvrir les yeux

**Incomplete .

* * *

**

**Who can say where the road goes Where the day flows**

**Only time...**

**And who can say if your love grows As your heart chose**

**Only time...

* * *

**

Trois mois .

Ca fait trois mois que je suis sortis du coma , j'y suis resté deux mois et demi . Je me suis réveillé un soir , ma chambre était plongée dans le noir et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux c'était pour découvrir Heero , la tête posée sur mon ventre , il dormait .

J'en ai eu un choc de le voir là .

Je me souviens avoir glissé mes doigts dans les fils d'or que sont ses cheveux , c'était tellement doux , tellement bon . Une sensation nouvelle , revigorante , une bouffée d'air .

- Heero ... Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Ses yeux se sont brusquement ouvert et ont plongé dans les miens . Je ne pouvais supporter l'intensité de son regard , alors j'ai détourné le visage sentant les larmes monter .

J'aurais pas cru que de le revoir après ma tentative aurait été si difficile , lui qui compte plus que tout pour moi .

Quand j'ai sentis ses doigts prendre mon menton doucement pour tourner mon visage vers lui j'ai craqué en voyant la lueur de compréhension et de peine dans ses prunelles magnifiques .

- Heero ...

- Chuuuuuttt ... ne dis rien !

Le ton doux de sa voix me toucha en plein coeur et je me suis effondré en larmes , il m'a serré contre lui et m'a consolé , bizarrement de sentir ses bras autour de moi , sa main me carressant les cheveux , alors que sa chaleur créeait comme une barrière protectrice autour de moi et que son souffle chaud soufflait sur mon visage , je me suis sentis bien et en sécurité , je n'avais plus peur .

Je m'agrippais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage .

C'est l'impression que j'ai , d'être un naufragé s'attachant désespèrément à sa bouée .

- C'est fini ... ça va aller maintenant ... J'te le promets !

Ca c'est passé il y a trois mois et depuis , je ne suis pas retourné au lycée , je ne vois presque personne à part mes parents , mon frère et Heero . Je ne sors pas de ma chambre non plus . Depuis qu'il m'a ... je ne veux plus sortir , je ne peux plus parler .

Je n'ai rien dit à ma famille pour le viol , les médecins leur ont tout dit à l'hopital , mais leur avouer de moi-même , je ne mis sens pas encore prés , c'est trop dur ... Je n'ai su le dire qu'à Heero ... en quelques brides de mots seulement , sans plus ... car je ne me sens pas près d'affronter la réalitè je crois , pas encore , c'est trop tôt ...

Le viol , l'agression que j'ai subit rajouté aux autres , plus ma tentative de suicide , tout ça mit ensemble ont provoqué comme un blocage chez moi .

Me fermant alors sur moi-même . Seule une seule personne arrive à me faire ne serait-ce que tirer quelques monosyllabes , ou de quelconques émotions .

Avec lui seulement personne d'autre , car avec lui je me sens protègé , en sécurité .

Aujourd'hui encore je n'ai pas été en cours , je ne peux pas affronter ce lycée ... l'affronter lui .

Quelque chose en moi a vraiment été détruit , je ne sais quoi mais , quelque chose qui faisait de moi un être humain , presque normal on va dire , a disparu , pour ne laisser place qu'à un jeune adolescent traumatisé , plus que de raison ; pétrifié de vivre , restant enfermé tout le temps dans sa chambre , ne parlant plus , et n'ayant presque pas de réaction au monde qui l'entoure .

Dans mon monde de noirceur où ma seule lumière est Heero ...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis mon réveil c'est le seul vers qui je sais pouvoir me tourner , car quelque chose dans sa manière d'être me fait sentir qu'il sait exactement ce que je ressens , j'ai l'impression bizarre à certain moment , qu'il a déjà vécu ce que j'ai subis .

Dans sa façon de me regarder , de me parler ou encore de me toucher ...

Tous ça mit ensemble , me font comme la sensation étrange de l'entendre me dire , me crier ...

_" Je te comprends , je sais ce que l'on ressent , la peur au ventre que ça recommence , l'envie terrible de vouloir en finir à tout moment , la sensation de saleté et surtout la sensation de culpabilité . Car c'est ça le plus horrible , c'est de se sentir coupable de ce qui est arrivé ! "_

Plus les jours avancent et plus mes doutes deviennent profonds , je sais que derrière son regard de glace il cache un secret terrible . Je le sais , je le sens .

C'est peut-être pour ça aussi qu'il est le seul à pouvoir me toucher , même mes parents , ni Solo ne peuvent pas m'approcher à moins d'un mètre , ou sinon , mon corps et mon subconscient me pousse à rejeter tout le monde venant trop près , essayant de me toucher .

Mais avec Heero je n'ai pas cette réaction .

Non quand je suis avec lui c'est plutôt le contraire qu'il se passe , c'est moi qui vais vers lui , car j'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi , d'avoir ses bras autour de moi , pour me sentir en sécurité , pour savoir que plus rien ne peut m'arriver désormais car il est là .

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre . Je sais que c'est lui car lui seul frappe de cette manière . Je le vois alors rentrer .

Il referme derrière lui et vient s'asseoir près de moi sur le lit .

Il sait bien ce que je vais faire , c'est la même chose depuis trois mois . Je le regarde un instant , j'ai les yeux rouges et gonflé , et la lèvre en sang .


	7. Tendresse

**Incomplete .

* * *

**

**Who can say why your heart sighs As your love flies  
Only time...**

**And who can say why your heart cries When your love lies  
Only time...

* * *

**

Je n'attends pas qu'il parle et je viens me coller contre lui , ses bras se referme sur moi , et les larmes recommence à couler .

Je n'aurais jamais penser qu'une personne puisse pleurer autant dans une vie .

Je sens sa main jouer dans mes longs cheveux .

Et sa voix qui me dit .

- Tu sais pour un garçon tu as un physique très troublant ... la première fois que je t'ai vu je t'ai pris pour une fille . C'est vrai , car de dos on ne voit que tes cheveux , leur longeur incroyable et leur couleur , c'est vrai que des cheveux qui vous arrivent jusque sous les fesses et châtain aux reflets blond de surcroit , c'est pas très courrant chez un mec ... en plus ton visage est tellement fin que l'on à l'impression parfois de regarder une fille ... moi ce que je trouve très beau chez toi c'est tes yeux , j'avais jamais cette couleur avant , jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre ...

Heero ... il me fait rire parfois , c'est son genre dans des moments comme celui-ci , de sortir n'importe quoi du moment qu'il arrive à détourner votre attention de vos problèmes .

Mais sur ce point il a raison , quand on me voit pour la première fois on me prends toujours pour une fille .

Depuis toujours je laisse pousser mes cheveux , ce qui fait qu'il m'arrive en-dessous des fesses aujourd'hui , j'ai hérité de la couleur de ma mère , donc ils sont châtain/blond , je suis très mince , et mes parents aiment me taquiner , surtout mon frère , sur le fait que j'ai la taille plus fine qu'une fille .

J'ai le visage fin , les traits très fins aussi , ça je le dois à ma grand-mère paternel , la couleur de mes yeux me vient de grand-père , j'ai les yeux améthyste , c'est bleu violet .

Les lèvres aussi rouges que Blanche neige , il paraît en tout cas , et très pleines et charnues , les paumettes hautes et aritocratiques , les sourcils fins , dessiner en accent circonflexes et de longs cils noir , qui n'en finissent pas , ma mère me dit toujours que j'ai un regard de biche d'ailleur .

Donc je veux bien croire qu'il m'ait pris pour une fille la première fois qu'il m'a vu .

Mes larmes cessent de couler , encore une fois il a réussit à m'empêcher d'y penser , en délicatesse toujours il y arrive , en me parlant d'un truc qui n'a rien avoir avec la situation .

Je relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux , il a encore cette lueur douce qui y brille à chaque fois qu'il me regarde , surtout quand je suis dans cette état .

Il approche sa main de mon visage , et passe doucement son pouce sur ma lèvre , qui continue de saigner .

Il essuye le sang qui coule , puis me carressant la joue il me dit .

- Tu es trop beau tu sais ... Tu fais vraiment penser à un ange tomber du ciel ... et je suis triste de voir qu'on ait pu en vouloir à cette ange . Promets-moi une chose tu veux ...

Je le fixe toujours avec attention .

- Essaie de ne plus y penser , essaie de faire le vide dans ces moments là , je ne veux plus te voir te faire du mal pour rien ... pour quelque chose dont tu n'ai aucunement responsable . Tu sais , ne crois pas que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle , je .. je le sais trop bien en fait pour savoir ce que tu ressens là ...

Il pose sa main sur mon coeur , alors que l'autre me carresse toujours le visage . Il ne lâche pas mon regard , je sais qu'il va confirmer mais doutes dans quelques instant , et je redoute cela plus que tout maintenant , tout de suite là .

- Je sais ce que c'est et je ne veux pas que tu passes par ce que je suis passés après qu'il m'ait violé ... Je ne veux pas te voir te détruire comme moi je me suis détruit . Je veux que tu sâche que je suis là et que désormais je serais toujours là pour toi , peu importe le moment tu pourras toujours compter sur moi ... Angel ...

Je le savais , je l'avais deviner depuis le début ...

Oh Heero si tu savais comme cela me brise le coeur de savoir que tu a subis la même chose , comment peut-on faire ça à quelqu'un ? Comment ?

Angel ... Tu viens de m'appeller Angel ... Pourquoi est-ce que dans ta bouche , ce mot semble si beau , magique ... merveilleux !

- Heero ... serre - moi dans tes bras s'il te plaît ...

Snas rien dire il m'attirre à lui , et je plonge ma tête dans son cou . Je respire à fond son odeur .. son odeur si particulière ...

Si il savait à quel je me sens bien avec lui , j'en oublie presque tout ...

- Merci d'être là pour moi ... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça compte que tu sois là pour moi ... C'est grâce à toi , si je suis encore là aujourd'hui ... Je ne sais pas comment mais avec toi je me sens tellement vivant ... L'ange c'est toi ... Tu es mon ange Heero !

Il ne dit rien mais je sens sa prise sur mon corps se resserre ... Heero ...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on rester comme ça , mais je sais que l'on sait endormi et que je me suis réveillé plus tard dans la nuit , avec ces bras autour de moi .

Je n'ai pas pris peur en le découvrant , non j'ai été soulagé de le trouver là , car je n'ai pas fait de cauchemard de la nuit .

Heero m'apporte une aura de protection , en permanence ...

Empêchant ainsi mes démons de venir me hanter ...

Merci Heero ... merci d'être là ...

Je me suis rendormi la tête sur son torse , ses bras autour de moi ...


	8. POV Heero

**Note de l'auteur : Important et à lire .**

A ceux et celle qui ne l'aurait pas encore bien enregistrée , mon histoire est à l'origine une originale que j'écrit sur Fiction Press , sous un autre pseudo qui est PUSSICATS , et pour ceux qui aurait du mal à le croire , **J'EN AI VRAIMENT MARRE DE VOS REVIEW AGRESSIVE OK SI JE POSTE INCOMPLETE SUR CE SITE C PARCE KE JESTIME QUEJEN AI LE DROIT VU QUE J' EN SUIS L'AUTEUR ! LA SEULE ET L'UNIQUE , DONC TSUKI-CHAN TU POURRAS TOUJOURS COMPARER LES DEUX FICS CE SERA TOUJOURS LES MEME CHAPITRE VU QUE JE NE CHANGE QUE MES PERSONNAGES ET SI TU NE ME CROIS ENCORE PAS JTE FILE LADRESSE DE MA BETA LECTRICE ELLE TE LE CONFIRMERA !**

Mici d'avoir lu ceci et bonne lecture à tous , et si vous persister alors j'arrête carrément de me prendre la tête à vouloir poster **MA FIC** sur ffnet .

* * *

**Incomplete .

* * *

**

**Who can say when the roads meet  
That they might be  
In your heart...**

**And who can say when the day sleeps  
If the night keeps all your heart  
... night keeps all your heart...

* * *

**

Le lendemain matin .

Pov Heero .

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin c'était aux rayon du soleil , qui caressaient mon visage , je me suis d'abord demandé où je me trouvais , quand quelque chose à remué doucement contre moi , quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un . En baissant la tête je me suis rendu compte que je tenais Duo dans mes bras .

Alors j'ai donc dormis ici cette nuit !

Duo ... drôle de petit ange tombé sur terre , sur cette Terre trop cruelle pour toi .

Toi que l'on a souillé , blessé , déchiré , toi que l'on a condamné !

Je ne sais pas qui t'a volé ta virginité , mais je ne perds pas espoir pour que tu te livres à moi , mon ange .

Je serais là pour toi , n'importe quand , je serais toujours là pour toi .

Toi qui à perrdu ton bien le plus précieux , d'une façon si odieuse .

Toi à qui l'on a volé l'innoncence .

Tu te retrouve avec l'âme d'un grand dans le corps d'un adolescent . Pas encore totalement sortit de l'enfance que déjà tu subissais le pire .

Mon ange si tu savais comme mon coeur saigne pour toi , car je ne sais que trop bien ce que tu ressens ...

Cette sensation horrible d'être sale , et surtout la peur d'être rejetté si tu parles ...

Ces deux choses je les connais ... je les connais même trop bien ... pour les avoirs vécues !

Qui aurait cru que je tomberais amoureux de toi , petit ange .

Toi si effacé et pourtant si présent à la fois .

Toi que j'ai appris à regarder , toi qui derrière tes cheveux de feu , semble être tellement seul .

Toi qui donne , qui me donne l'envie terrible de te protéger de tous les dangers .

Je ne comprends pas , comment on peut vouloir salir un être si beau , si fragile que toi .

Tu n'as rien demandé à personne et pourtant j'imagine très bien comme tu as du souffrir !

Je le sais car ton regard parle pour toi , petit ange .

Il est le reflet de ton âme , et il exprime pour toi , ce que tu ressens tout bas et ne peut avouer tout haut .

Mais encore faut - il pour ça , savoir regarder au bon endroit .

Ce que j'ai vu , je l'ai vu la première fois que nos yeux se sont croisés , déjà ce soir là j'ai su que tu souffrais autant que moi j'avais souffert , la souffrance dans tes yeux m'était trop familière pour que je ne puisse la reconnaître .

Je n'ai pas pu te parler ...

Pourquoi ?

Ce que j'ai vu , je l'ai vu la première fois que nos yeux se sont croisés , déjà ce soir là j'ai su que tu souffrais autant que moi j'avais souffert , la souffrance dans tes yeux m'était trop familière pour que je ne puisse la reconnaître .

Je n'ai pas pu te parler ...

Pourquoi ?

Car je ne te connaissais presque pas , car je savais que tu devais être celui , qui en parlerait le premier .

Si j'avais fait le premier pas vers toi , je t'aurais traumatisé plus qu'autre chose , car dans ces cas là , il ne faut jamais forcé une personne d'en parler .

Alors je t'ai laissé tranquille . Regardant de loin , ta souffrance augmenter de jours en jours , et moi qui ne pouvait rien faire pour toi , je me sentais coupable et lâche , mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre .

Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas en parler comme cela , car la honte d'en parler est toujours plus forte que tout .

Au bout d'un temps , j'ai sentis les regards que tu posais sur moi , discrèetement mais je les sentais de plus en plus , et bizarrement je n'ai pas pris peur , non au contraire mon coeur se gonflait de bonheur de savoir que quelque part je devais te plaire .

Puis est arrivé ce jour dans la cage d'escalier ... à ce moment , cet instant , qui me paru durer des siècles ...

Je me suis sentis vivant , vivant comme jamais encore auparavant je ne m'étais encore sentis , tout grâce à toi .

A tes yeux dans les miens , à ton corps pressé contre le mien , à ton coeur que je sentais battre la chamade , à nos souffle court . Aux émotions que tu fais naître en moi .

Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir ressentir cela un jour .

Après ça vint le moment ou j'ai lu cette courte chanson , qui déchiffrant bien le sens , contenait tellement d'émotions .

Je revois encore ton regard étonné , apeuré aussi ... mais surtout le regret que j'y ai vus ... tout ça mis ensemble , m'a fait ressentir encore et toujours plus fort , ces sentiments naissant en moi ... pour toi , le petit frère de mon meilleur ami ... l'ange tombé du ciel sur cette terre arride et cruelle .

Toi qui , sans l'avoir voulu , s'est retrouvé les ailes éclaboussées de sang ... de ton sang .

Toi a qui l'ont à volé les rêves , l'envie de vivre , l'innocence .

Tu restais prisonnier de ta beauté ... une beauté que tous voulaient goûter .

Quand ton frère m'a annoncé ta tentative de suicide , j'ai découvert de nouveau sentiments ...

Le regret , la peur de perdre un être que , je le reconnais , j'avoues aimer , et la douleur aussi .

Et si tu ne survivais pas , si tu n'ouvrais jamais plus tes beaux yeux , si je ne revoyais plus jamais tes joues s'empourprer , si je ne sentais jamais plus ton corps pressé doucement contre le mien , que deviendrais-je ?

Que ferais-je , si tu ne me revenais pas ?

Saurais-je vivre , en n'ayant le regret de ne pas t'avoir dis mes sentiments , en sachant que tu allais mal et de ne pas être venu te voir pour essayer d'en parler ?

Toutes ces questions qui me tournaient dans la tête , toutes ces émotions que je ressentais ...

Je suis venu te voir à l'hopital , jamais encore je n'étais venu , mais ce soir j'ai su que je devais absolument venir te voir .

Je me souviens m'être assis , avoir pris ta main dans la mienne .

Elle était si froide , si frêle ... tu étais tellement pâle , que ça en faisait presque peur ... tu semblais ne tenir à la vie que part un fil très mince , un fil qui au moindre coup de vent se briserait .

J'ai pris mon souffle et je t'ai parler , doucement , le gorge douloureuse à cause des larmes qui me la bloquaient .

Jamais encore je n'avais ressentis autant de peine .

Je t'ai dit tout ce que je ressentais et pensais .

_" Salut toi ... alors mon petit ange , on dirais que tu ne sembles pas vraiment vouloir vivre ... Et cela me désole tu sais , pas à cause de toi non , mais plutôt à cause de ma bêtise ! Oui car je n'ai su te dire , ni reconnaître , que je t'aime ... Oui je t'aime , d'un amour jeune et aveugle , d'un amour hésitant mais tellement puissant , un amour qui me fait peur , comme rien ne m'a encore fait peur , car je savais que si je m'avouais cet amour , j'avouais avoir une faiblesse , une faiblesse qui porte ton doux nom et qui ressemble trait pour trait à ce doux visage . Je sais maintenant que j'aurais du t'avouer ces sentiments , que j'aurais du te parler plus souvent , et essayer de te faire parler , de te confier à moi , car je savais que tu n'allais pas bien , que tu souffrais , seul et sen silence ... Et maintenant , mon coeur se brise toujours un peu plus , à la vitesse où les secondes s'écoulent , car elle représentent ta vie qui s'évade lentement , tu m'échappe mon amour . Si cruellement tu me quittes , me laissant derrière toi pantelant et surtout mourrant , pas physiquement , celui qui meurt n'est que mon coeur ! Etonnant à quel point la perte imminente d'un être cher peut vous faire voir clairement ,à quel point cette personne vous est importante ... Duo , je sais que tu m'entends , alors où que tu sois , je t'en prie bats toi et reviens moi , je voudrais pouvoir te dire tous ce que je ressens réellement et de vive voix , pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et effacer tes peurs , consoler ton coeur en recoller les morceaux ! Reviens-moi mon ange ! "_

Après ça je me suis endormis sur ton ventre . Pour ne me réveiller qu'au doux murmure de ta voix ...

Et aujourd'hui je suis plus proche de toi que je ne l'ai jamais été , le fait de t'avoir presque perdu m'a fait comprendre à quel point la vie est fragile , et surtout que tous ces sentiments que nous ressentons ne doivent pas restés enfouis au fond de nous . Je sais qu'à présent je vis pour toi dans l'espoir que tu te livres finalement à moi , que tu te libères de tes démons mais aussi car je veux t'avouer les miens , pour que tu saches tout de moi toi aussi , pour pouvoir construire quelque chose de plus grand , de plus beau ... Concrétiser nôtre amour , mon ange si tu savais à quel point je t'aime .


	9. POV Solo et Parents

**Incomplete .**

* * *

**Here by my side, an angel  
Here by my side, the devil  
Never turn your back on me  
Never turn your back on me, again  
Here by my side , it's Heaven

* * *

**

**Pov Solo .**

Duo ...Mon petit frère ...

... J'ai faillis perdre mon petit frère ... J'ai su au moment où je l'ai vu perdre connaissance , que ma vie venait de perdre son sens , qu'une partie fondamentale de mon existence venait de m'être arrachée ... Une partie irremplaçable .

Violé ... c'est ce que les médecins nous ont dit , il a été violé ...

Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui , un être si pur ?

Toutes ces questions tournent en boucle dans ma tête , toutes ces questions que je me pose indéfiniment , sans y trouver aucune réponse , car la seule personne pouvant y répondre , ne me parle plus , ni à moi ni à personne , sauf à Heero ...

Comme j'envie mon meilleur ami d'avoir ce privilège sacré , d'être le confident de mon petit frère alors que moi pendant tout ce temps où il souffrait je n'ai rien vu , moi son grand frère , moi qui aurait du être pour là , je n'ai rien vu du tout .

De cela j'en n'ai qu'un sentiment d'amertume , et surtout de regret envers moi ...

J'aurais voulu pouvoir protéger plus mon petit frère , car il est trop fragile ... J'aurais du savoir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond depuis le temps , mais non encore une fois je n'ai rien vu ...

La perte de ses deux meilleurs amis , déjà avait du l'ébranler énormément , et je n'ai rien fait pour savoir comment il le vivait , comme je m'en veux aujourd'hui ...

Je me suis rendu compte que petit à petit il devenait plus sombre, plus triste et plus fermé , mais jamais je n'ai fais la démarche d'essayer d'en parler avec lui ... Non jamais et le résultat aujourd'hui ...

Mon petit frère s'est fait violer , et a faillit mettre fin à ses jours ...

Je n'oublierais pas la souffrance que j'ai vu dans ses beaux yeux alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience ...

Si seulement je pouvais retourner en arrière ... je ferais tout pour changer les évènements !

* * *

**POV Parents .**

**Mère .**

Mon petit bébé ... J'ai faillis perdre mon petit bébé ...

Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre , je crois que jamais je ne m'en remettrai et que toujours je vivrais dans la crainte de savoir si il va bien , si il est toujours en vie ou si il a mit fin à ses jours ...

Non je ne peux pas le supporter , mon enfant , mon bébé , ma chair et mon sang , je ne veux pas le perdre , lui encore plus que qui conque , cela paraît peut-être injuste mais c'est parce que c'est d'Duo dont il s'agit ici pas de Solo ni de mon mari .

Non Duo à toujours été diffèrent , plus fragile , plus dans la lune , plus fleur bleu ... mon petit garçon , que j'aime tant ...

Normalement il aurait dû être une fille c'est ce que les docteur nous avaient dit , qu'elle ne fût pas surprise de découvrir ce petit garçon ... ce bout de chou fragile ... ce petit ange tombé du ciel ...

Mon ange , j'ai faillit le perdre pour toujours , lui que j'ai porté durant 9 mois , que j'ai sentis vivre en moi puis que j'ai mis au monde pour voir quelle magnifique personne il est devenu ...

Une personne qu'on a osé salir ... blesser , détruire ... Un ange aux ailes brisées , à qui on a volé l'innocence , à qui on à arracher les rêves , à qui on n'a laisser que du vide , un vide immense et noir ... avec pour seule reste un coeur explosé , par la douleur , la honte , le dégoût de soi et qui à présent ne peut même plus faire confiance , ne peux même plus faire confiance à sa propre famille ...

Un ange ayant perdu la faculté de parler , de vivre et qui n'articule quelques phrases en la seule présence de Heero , un deuxième ange bénit du ciel , sur cette Terre amère et cruelle .

Je suis heureuse que mon bout de chou ait Heero avec lui pour surmonter tout ça , sinon je crois que mon ange aurait essayer de mettre fin à ses jours ... une seconde fois , et j'ai peur de penser aux évènements qui auraient pu arriver alors ...

Et si il était mort ?

Non je ne peux accepter cela , pas mon ange , mon bébé , lui si beau , si fragile , non pas lui ...

La vie est vraiment injuste ...

Je voudrais qu'il sache à quel point je l'aime , qu'il sache que sa maman est là pour lui tout le temps !

**Père .**

_" ... Pardonne-moi Papa ! ..."_

Ces trois , juste ces trois mots le son corps , inerte que j'ai rattrapé avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre ... A ces trois mots et à la tristesse , la douleur et puis surtout le vide que j'ai vu dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne perde connaissance ... à ce moment j'ai senti comme une partie de moi qui mourrait alors que mon plus jeune fils venait d'essayer de se donner la mort !

Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas , je l'avais sentis , j'avais vu son regard se vider de tous sentiments plus le temps passait , mais jamais je n'ai été lui en parler , me disant que si il avait besoin de moi il viendrait me trouver .

Mais jamais je n'aurais pu croire , qu'il était servait de bouc-émissaire à son lycée , si seulement j'avais su cela plutôt , j'aurais pu faire quelque chose avant que ça n'arrive ... avant qu'il se fasse violer ...

Mon fils ... celui dont j'ai le plus besoin de protèger , mais qui je le sais ne le supporte pas donc , j'évite de l'étouffer ...

De mes deux fils il est le plus petit , le plus fragile et surtout le plus diffèrent des deux ...

Dans la famille on a toujours dit qu'il semblait être un ange tombé du ciel ... un ange attendant quelque chose , quelqu'un de diffèrent , qui changerait sa vie et surtout lui apprendrait , que les hommes ne sont pas tous si terrible ...

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai peur que ce coeur pur et innocent , cet être si unique n'ait été détruit de la plus horrible des façon , sans que personne ne voit rien , sans que personne ne fasse rien ...

Lui qui avait le plus besoin de protection , c'est retrouvé celui le moins protégé...

Ayant perdu ses deux meilleurs amis et ensuite ce viol , plus les coups sur son corps , certains très frais et d'autre plus anciens comme m'a dit le docteur ...

Je comprends à présent pourquoi il a voulu en fini une fois pour toute avec la vie ...

Mais seulement pour moi son père , c'est dure d'admettre , que je n'ai pas bien protéger mon enfant , de me dire que si j'avais été là rien ne ce serait passer comme ça , mais je sais que c'est absurde de penser cela car , je n'y suis pour rien , personne n'y est pour , surtout pas Duo , mais son agresseur lui OUI ...

Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit , mon fils ne parlant plus ,s 'étant complètement renfermé sur lui même , le seul à qui il adresse la parole est Heero , mais jamais il n'ont parler du viol , et d'avant le viol, je le sais car ou sinon Heero nous aurait dit qui est le coupable ...

Je suis heureux de savoir que mon fils à quelqu'un pour l'aider à surmonter tout ceci , je suis heureux de savoir que Heero aime assez mon fils pour l'aider à revivre ...

Je suis heureux de savoir que mon petit ait trouver l'élément modificateur , la personne avec qui sa vie va seulement

commencer , ce jeune garçon ou plutôt jeune homme ... Heero , la personne que mon ange attendait sans vraiment sans rendre compte ...

Aujourd'hui plus que tout je voudrais pouvoir me dire que tout vas bien , mais ces trois mots murmurés , ne cesseront pas de me revenir en tête tout le temps , me montrant cruellement à quel point j'ai été près de perdre mon fils !


	10. Everything

**Incomplete .

* * *

**

**Here by my side, you are destruction  
Here by my side, a new colour to paint the world  
Never turn your back on it  
Never turn your back on it, again  
Here by my side, it's Heaven

* * *

**

Ca fait trois semaine maintenant depuis que je me suis réveillé dans les bras de Heero ...

Comme j'ai bien dormis cette nuit là !

Je me suis sentis en sécurité , à l'abri de tout entre ses bras forts et rassurants , avec lui je me sens toujours en paix , bien , incroyablement bien ...

Il est mon tout , ma foi , mon espoir , le stimulus qui me donne envie de me relever et d'avancer .

D'ailleurs en trois semaine de temps , qui ce sont écoulées , j'ai énormément avancé grâce à lui , d'abord j'ai eu le courage la force et rétablir le contact avec ma famille , de leur reparler , sans me sentir honteux , coupable .

J'ai réussis à leur avouer , ce qu'il c'est passé , le pourquoi de ma tentative de suicide et les évènements m'y ayant poussé ... Leur avouant aussi le nom de celui qui m'a violé mais aussi le nom de ceux qui avaient l'habitude de me taper dessus pendant toutes ces années ... et aujourd'hui un énorme poids m'est ôté des épaules ...

Tout cela je n'aurais pas su le faire sans lui , à chaque pas il était là , me tenant la main pour ne pas que je tombe et me fasse mal ...

Aujourd'hui ça va un peu mieux , mes parents ont décidé de me changer de lycée et Solo va venir avec moi dans mon nouveau lycée aussi , il m'a dit que : c'était pour protèger sont petit ange tombé du ciel , du grand méchant loup ...

Sur le coup , j'me suis dit : mon frère délire ... mais en fait je suis heureux de savoir qu'il m'accompagne dans ma lutte pour retrouver a vie , qu'il ne m'en veux pas d'être le plus protègé de nous deux , mais qu'il est là pour moi au contraire ... Je l'aime de tout mon coeur mon frère , il est mon exemple , je voudrais ne serait-ce que la moitiè de ce qu'il est ... mais j'me dis que je suis moi , et uniquement moi et que c'est comme que je resterais après tout , les gens m'aiment comme cela , en étant moi ...

Je suis impatient d'intégrer notre nouveau lycée ... Une nouvelle vie s'ouvre à nous , loin d'un lycée privé , loin de ces jeunes trop gâtés , trop riches , trop imbus d'eux même ...

Mais je vais enfin fréquenter des gens simples , qui ne vivent pas seulement pour l'argent , non qui sont de jeunes ados comme moi vivant leurs vies ...

Me faire des amis , rencontrer de nouvelles têtes , je n'aurais pas cru que je serais aussi content d'une chose pareil ...

Ah oui , Heero viens aussi dans ce lycée avec nous de un car il ne veux pas rester dans une école de snob pétant plus haut que leur cul comme il dit , et aussi car il veut être là pour moi et rester dans les pattes de sont meilleur ami ...

Heero ... Plus les jours passent et plus mes sentiments pour toi prennent de l'importance ...

Plus les jours avancent et plus je t'aime mon amour , je ne vis que pour le temps où je suis avec toi , que pour les moments où tu me tiens dans tes bras ...

Bon je vais m'apprêter car Heero arrive dans une demi heure , aujourd'hui on sort , ça fait environ une semaine et demi , et j'ai quitté ma chambre pour recommencer à sortir dehors , en dehors de la maison ... Grâce à toi encore mon amour ... Bon que vais-je mettre moi ...

Voilà ma chemise noire à jabots , mon jeans bleu foncé Levis , il est un peu usé mais je l'aime trop ce froc , bon mon médaillon je l'ai , mes cheveux je les laisse lâchés ou je les attachent , bon allé j'les attachent pas ... et voilà mes boots montantes et je suis prêt ...

On dirait que je m'apprêtes pour un rendez-vous , oulà Duo , calme ta joie baby , ce n'est que Heero après tout ... justement c'est bien parce que c'est Heero que je suis tout fébrile ... C'est la première fois que je vais chez lui et je stress , je sais pourquoi mais je stress c'est tout ...

Whaaa .. la sonnerie , je crois que si ça continue j'suis bon pour me taper un infarc ... Bon calme , calme , on respire à fond et on se calme ... Voilà bien , comme ça , en douceur , voilà ...

- Ah salut Heero , comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Cyrielle , oui ça va merci et toi ?

- Bien merci , bon je te laisse Duo est dans sa chambre , moi je retourne près de Laurent ...

- Ok remets lui mon bonjour , moi je vais voire mon grand stressé en haut ...

- Oui pas de problème ...

Cyrielle s'en alla dans un rire de gorge à faire pâlir un saint , souriant Heero monta chercher Duo dans sa chambre .

Le jeune entra dans la chambre , et y trouva Duo entrain de se regarder dans la glace , jouant avec ses cheveux , pour voir de quel façon c'était plus beau . Souriant il s'approcha du jeune homme , se positionnant derrière lui il lui dit doucement .

- Hm ... moi je préfère quand tu les laisses libres , tenshi ...

Je jouais avec mes cheveux quand j'ai vu son reflet dans le miroir soudain , il se trouvait là derrière moi , j'ai sourit à son compliment puis me suis retourné pour lui faire face , il était très près de moi , mon regard c'est accroché au sien et comme toujours je suis resté captif de ces deux perles magnifiques ...

- Hi !

- Hi , alors on n'y va ...

- Hm hm , j'te suis !

Aller en route mauvaise troupe , je vais enfin découvrir son chez lui . J'enfile mon manteau avant de sortir , puis on s'en va , dans la rue je reste près de lui , et je sens sa main venir attrapper la mienne doucement , son geste me réchauffe tout entier ...

Quand on arrive chez lui , ses parents ne sont pas là , il m'explique qu'il vit avec sa mère et son beau-père , il ne me parle pas de son père mais je ressens comme ... je ne sais pas trop en tout cas son père n'a pas l'air d'être important pour lui ...

Puis viens le moment où nous montons dans sa chambre , je sais qu'en pénètrant dans sa chambre une partie de lui va m'être révèlée ...

Je suis subjugué qu'en je franchis le pas de la porte , sa chambre est dans les tons bleu et vert / bleu .

Il y a un lit de deux personnes dans un coin , à même le sol façon japonaise , un paravent dans un autre coin , face au lit se trouve une télè avec vidéo et dvd , juste à côté une étagère avec ce qui doit être ses dvd , du même côté de la chambre que le paravent se trouvent deux bureaux , un petit bureau avec un ordi dernier cri , et aussi un portable et à côté un grand bureau où trônent ses cahiers et ses cours , près du paravent se trouve une étagère pleine de bouquins ...

Mais ce qui accroche le plus mon regard c'est la guitare acoustique posée sur son lit ...

J'entends sa voix me dire alors ...

- Ca te dit de jouer un morceau pour moi , tenshi !

Je me retourne vers lui et lui prends la main doucement , le tirant avec moi vers le lit , on s'y assied et je m'empare de la guitare . Je laisse mes doigts caresser les cordes , fermant les yeux j'inspire doucement et commence à jouer .

Une douce mélodie s'élève dans la chambre , douce et lente , rien d'agressif non , quelque chose agréable et un peu mélancolique aussi , après quelques accords ma voix s'élève dans la chambre elle aussi et je me mets à chanter .

J'ouvre un instant les yeux et croise son regard , je lui fais passer dans le mien : cette chanson est pour toi mon amour , Je t'aime mon amour !

_Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
Where I find peace again _

You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the life  
To my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything

And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this  
(Ahh Yeahhh)

You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Would you take me deeper, now

And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this

And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this

_  
_J'ouvre les yeux et les plongeant dans les siens je chante plus fort lui faisant comprendre par le sens des paroles qu'elles lui sont adressées , que ce sont mes sentiments , qu'il est tout pour moi ...

_Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything, everything... _

When how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this

Oh And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better any better than this

And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this

Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this

Je n'ai pas lâché son regard de tout le reste de la chanson , je sais qu'il à compris je le vois dans son regard .

Je sens alors sa main venir caresser ma joue , je m'appuie contre celle-ci , je ne crains pas ce qui va arriver au contraire je l'attends , je l'espère de tout mon coeur . Un murmure m'échappe ...

- Heero ...

- Shhh ... ne dis rien ...

Son visage se rapproche alors de plus en plus du mien et bientôt je sens son souffle contre ma peau , ensuite ses lèvres venir cueillir les miennes ...

Son baiser est doux , langoureux , chargé d'amour et surtout pas pressant , non , il prends le temps de goûter mes lèvres , sa tête bouge doucement dans le même mouvement que ses lèvres .

Je sens alors sa langue caresser mes lèvres me demandant l'accés à ma bouche , j'entrouvre alors les lèvres lui faisant comprendre qu'il peut continuer , et aller plus loin .

Sa langue vient alors caresser la mienne doucement , lentement , ses mains jouent dans mes cheveux , alors que je suis dans ses bras collé contre son torse , je passe mes bras autour de cou , m'accrochant à lui et m'abandonnant au baiser ...

Le baiser dure , dure , tellement longtemps , je n'en peux plus de goûter ses lèvres , jamais encore je n'ai connu ça , les sentiments qu'il fait naître en moi , c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi vivant avec quelqu'un , aussi aimé ...

Bientôt le manque d'air se fait plus pressant , et nous sommes obligés de mettre fin au baiser , à mon plus grand regret ...

Je reste dans ses bras , les miens toujours passés autour de son cou , et ses mains jouent toujours dans mes longs cheveux , il ne me quitte pas des yeux et je ne peux détacher le mien du sien .

On reprends notre souffle doucement , un petit sourire vint naître sur mes lèvres , il me murmure alors doucement .

- Aishiteur watashi no tenshi , je t'aime mon ange , tu es la plus belle chose dans ma vie , je t'aime tellement ...

Mon coeur explose de joie à ces quelques paroles , je lui souris et lui murmure moi aussi .

- I love you too , je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé avant mon amour , tu es tout pour moi , je t'aime tellement toi l'ange de ma vie , toi sans qui je ne vivrais pas aujourd'hui mon amour ...

Il me caresse la joue tendrement et reprends alors mes lèvres . Je réponds à son baiser avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui .

Je sais maintenant que ma vie ne peut pas aller mieux , non elle va en s'arrangeant .

Grâce à Heero je renais à la vie , tel un phoenix renaît de ces cendres .

Mais surtout je renais à la vie car désormais mon amour est partie imminent de mon existence , désormais il n'est plus qu'un simple ami , il connait mes sentiments et je connais les siens , et tout va pour le mieux ...

Je t'aime mon amour , de tout mon coeur You're my Everything .


	11. Blessures du Passé

**Incomplete .

* * *

**

**Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up  
When the rage in me subsides  
Passion chokes the flower  
until she cries no more  
Possesing all the beauty  
hungry still for more**

* * *

Heero ... Il m'a embrassé , j'ai enfin pu goûter à ses lèvres , c'était le plus beau moment de ma vie ...

Après notre second baiser je suis resté avec lui encore trois heures , ensuite il m'a ramené à la maison ...

Pendant ces trois heures il m'a parlé de lui et de qui lui est arrivé plus jeune , le pourquoi il comprenait exactement mes sentiments à propos du viol et de tout le reste ...

**Flashback .**

Après s'être embrassé pour la deuxième fois Heero m'a allongé sur le lit , et m'a de nouveau capturé la bouche pour un autre de ses baisers , celui-ci était un peu plus brûlant que les deux premiers , je dois l'avouer . Son corps se pressait doucement contre le mien , alors que ses mains jouaient dans cheveux ... J'aurais pu prendre peur , mais bizarrement je me sentais bien entre ses bras , j'aurais pu rester comme ça à l'embrasser sans arrêter mais le manque d'oxigène se fit connaître soudain .

Il m'a laché les lèvres doucement , son regard plongé dans le mien il me caressait les cheveux doucement , il s'est glissé sur le côté m'entraînant dans ses bras , son bras gauche autour de ma taille et sa main droite entrelacée à la mienne , posée sur son torse juste à côté de ma tête . Je jouais avec ses doigts doucement et lui avec mes cheveux tendrement , j'écoutais les battements de son coeur et sa respiration calme , ma tête montait et descendait en même temps que son torse chaud . Un silence agréable planait dans la chambre brisé seulement par nos respirations .

Je restais là dans mes pensées le coeur gonflé de joie , car maintenant il connaissait mes sentiments pour lui , je ne devais plus lui cacher désormais et il m'avait embrassé comme jamais personne ne m'avait encore jamais embrassé . Sa voix douce et rauque s'éleva alors dans la pièce .

- Duo-kun mon ange , si je veux que cette relation dure le plus longtemps possible je dois te dire la vérité sur certaine choses de mon passé , qui sont liées au fait que je sais ce que tu ressens au fond de toi vis à vis du viol et du reste ... Je le sais parce que j'ai ... j'ai un peu vécu la même chose ...

Il se relève et s'assoie contre les oreillers , il m'attire à lui et je me retrouve entre ses jambes dans ces doux bras . Je le regarde et lui sourit avec amour et confiance et lui dit .

- Dis moi mon amour , n'ai pas peur tu peux avoir confiance en moi , tu peux me parler de tout car je suis là aussi pour toi ...

Je le vois sourire doucement et prendre une grande respiration puis reprendre , je remarque qu'il évite cependant mon regard plus que tout , cela me fait un peu mal ... Une question me viens alors à l'esprit .

A t-il peur ou honte de me parler de son passé ?

_- " Quand mon père vivait encore à la maison avec ma mère et moi , c'était l'enfer pour moi car il me tapait dessus à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait , maman elle ne pouvait rien faire et je voyais bien que ça la détruisait autant que cela me détruisait moi-même . Je n'avais pas cinq ans quand il m'a frappé pour la première fois , je souviens que c'était parce que j'avais ramené une grenouille blessée à la maison ... Je n'ai pas compris ce que j'avais fais de mal , après tout je n'avais fais que ramener une pauvre grenouille à la maison , maman est revenue du boulot un peu plus tard quand elle à vu la trace sur ma joue elle est allé lui parlé , ils se sont enguelé méchamment ce jour là et la dernière chose que j'ai entendu c'est du verre brisé et le cri de maman . Après ça il a commencé à boire de plus en plus , et à me frapper comme ça sans raisons apparentes , moi j'encaissais sans rien dire , à l'école je répondais toujours que c'étais un accident , que j'étais tombé et que je m'étais pris une porte ou pleins de trucs dans ce genre là , quand j'allais à l'hôpital pareil ... Il me frappait moi et frappait maman aussi ... puis plus j'ai commencé à grandir , à me former plus il me regardait de façon étrange . J'ai compris plus tard que c'était car il me désirait , il voulait mon corps et comme il ne pouvait m'avoir , il s'en retournait sur ma mère et il ... il la violait , en pensant à moi ... Puis vint le jour de mes 13 ans ... "_

Je vois mon amour prendre sa respiration , ce que je viens d'apprendre me brise le coeur , j'ai mal pour lui pour tout ce qu'il a du souffrir étant plus jeune , et je sens que le plus dur reste à venir , je le vois lutter contre les larmes et reprendre son récit .

_- " C'étai un samedi , maman n'était pas à la maison ce jour là , et moi je revenais de mon entraînement de mon cour de musique , sans vouloir affronter mon père je suis aller dans ma chambre tout de suite , je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait , et j'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'il reste là où il était le plus longtemps possible pour le plus longtemps je n'avais aucune envie de subir ses coups une fois de plus ... Quand je suis rentré dans ma chambre j'ai posé mes affaires et décidé de prendre une douche après cette journée , je me déshabillais quand il est entré dans ma chambre , sur le coup je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer , c'est quand j'étais sur le point de retirer mon T-shirt que je me suis rendu compte de sa présence ... J'ai sursauté en sentant ses mains courir sur mon abdomen , je me suis échappé de ses mains reculant le plus loin possible de lui , je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche , je ne voulais pas , j'avais peur et je ne savais quoi faire . J'ai soudain touché le lit derrière moi , m'empêchant de reculer plus , il s'approchait lentement de moi , un sourire gourmand aux lèvres , et une lueur psychotique dans le regard , j'avais peur , mon coeur battait à tout rompre , il fût bientôt à quelques centimètres de moi quand il prononça d'une voix doucereuse ..._

_- Ah oui que tu es beau mon fils ... Un corps parfait ce corps que je désire tellement et que je ne peux avoir car ta mère est toujours en travers mon chemin , je dois alors assouvir mon désir en la prenant elle ... Alors que c'est toi que je rêve de prendre tous les soirs ... Et ce soir justement la chance est de mon côté ... Ta mère absente je vais bien profiter de ce moment , tu vas voir mon mignon tu vas aimer ce que Papa va te faire ..._

_Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait qu'il m'attrapait violement et me jetais sur le lit se jetant ainsi lui sur moi , j'étais pétrifié ses mains couraient sur moi , il m'arracha mon jean et le reste de mes affaires , et bientôt je me retrouvais nu devant lui , il avait trouvé le temps d'ôter ses vêtements lui aussi et il pesait de tout son poids sur moi , je me débattait alors qu'il parcourait toujours ma peau de sa langue et de ses mains , il m'écarta alors soudain les jambes ... J'ai vu qu'il bandait et la dernière dont je suis conscient c'est de l'avoir senti me pénétrer avec violence ... Après ça j'ai perdu conscience de se qui arrivait alors qu'il me déchirait de l'intérieur et que je lui criais ma douleur , il ne faisait rien pour arrêter au contraire il redoublait d'ardeur , j'étais à sa merci , sans défense et sans personne pour m'aider ... "_

Il arrêta de parler soudain et éclata en sanglots douloureux , je le pris dans mes bras le serrant contre moi de toutes mes forces , lui caressant les cheveux et lui murmurant des mots doux et appaisant , lui faisant comprendre que j'étais là .

_- " Après ce soir là , je ne sais pas combien d'heures il m'a pris et repris mais après cette fois là ce fut le début de ma descente aux enfers , car à chaque qu'il le pouvait il abusait de moi et toujours il me frappait , vint le moment où il alliait coups et viol ensemble ... Ma mère ne savait quoi faire pour m'aider et moi , je sombrais de plus en plus dans le néant ... Un trou sombre , noir et terrifiant ... Un jour je n'ai plus supporté qu'il lève la main sur moi alors attrapant la première chose qu'il me passait sous la main , c'était un couteau de cuisine , je l'ai frappé , frappé , frappé , jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force pour lever le bras et je me suis effondré en pleurs au milieu de cette marre de sang , une heure plus tard ma mère rentrait et retrouvait pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps le couteau dans la main et mon père mort à mes côtés ... Le juge de l'enfance a annoncé mon acte comme un acte de légitime défense ... Moi j'étais détruit , il m'avait complètement détruit ! A ce moment je me sentais vide , sale , honteux et surtout coupable de tout ce qui m'était arrivé , j'avais le sentiment que tout était ma faute . Alors j'ai commencé à me scarifier d'abord par de petites entailles , coupures et autres sortes pour me faire mal et plus j'avancais plus cela devenait important , je ne savais plus quoi faire , je souffrais et je ne savais pas quoi faire . J'étais tellement désemparé si tu savais alors un jour que j'étais seul à la maison , je suis monter dans ma chambre , me suis assis à mon bureau et ait écrit une lettre à ma mère , lui expliquant que pour moi la vie était devenue insupportable à vivre et que je préférais m'en aller , fermer les yeux et me reposer pour un court instant , où bien pour l'éternité je ne sais pas , et puis je suis allé dans la salle de bain , j'ai trouvé une lame de rasoir et je me suis entaillé les veines ... Ma mère est rentrée quelques minutes plus tard et m'a trouvé inconscient et baignant dans mon sang ... Je suis resté 5 mois dans le coma , entre la vie et la mort ...Et puis un jour j'ai ouvert les yeux , ma mère était là endormie près de moi ... "_

_- O...okaa...san ...ma...man !_

_" Elle a ouvert les yeux et je les ai vus se remplir de larmes en découvrant que j'étais sorti du coma et venais de lui parler , elle a été chercher mon médecin et puis tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de ces deux infirmières tout autour de moi , de ma mère pleurant dans les bras de mon médecin ! "_

Mon ange sèche ses larmes et plongeant son regard dans le mien me dit .

- Et aujourd'hui , j'ai remonté la pente , et j'essais tant bien que mal d'oublier , mais c'est impossible d'oublier , c'est toujours là en moi , et tout ce que je dois faire c'est vivre et profiter de ma vie sans prendre en compte les évènements passé . Aujourd'hui tu sais une chose est bien dans cette histoire c'est que maman à refait sa vie et est comblée de bonheur ... et oui elle c'est mariée il y a deux ans avec mon médecin , et je le considère comme mon vrai père ... Le père que j'ai rêvé avoir toute mon enfance !

Lui souriant je m'empare de ses lèvres avec douceur et amour , l'embrassant comme si ma vie en dépendait , tentant de lui faire oublier , ou au moins faire taire tous ces méchants démons qui le hantent . Il répond à mon baiser m'entourant délicatement de ses bras et m'allongeant sous lui .

- Heero mon amour , Je t'aime plus que tout et sache que je suis heureux que tu m'aie fais confiance te confier tout ça , sache que jamais je ne tenterais de te faire du mal mon amour , à partir de ce jour je te protège comme toi tu le fais avec moi !

Il ma sourit doucement des larmes pleins les yeux , je l'entoure de mes bras et le serre contre mon coeur alors qu'il laisse éclater sa peine doucement .

- Arigatô ... Arigatô watashi no tenshi ...Aishiteru , aishiteru plus que tout ...Merci , merci d'être là pour moi bébé , tu es la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé dans ma vie !

**Fin du flashback .**

Après ça me voilà , je suis couché sur mon lit , les évènements de plus tôt me tournant encore dans la tête et surtout le coeur léger et plein de joie car je sors avec le plus merveilleux des hommes ... Avec un ange ...

Heero ... Il est mon ange !


	12. Nouvelle vie

**Incomplete .

* * *

**

**Tu es la force  
Qui me fait avancer  
Tu es l'espoir  
Qui continue à me faire croire  
Tu es la lumière de mon âme  
Tu es mon but  
Tu es tout

* * *

**

Heero arriva chez Duo vers 10h00 le lendemain matin , il frappa doucement à la porte d'entrée et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir .

Quelques secondes plus tard un Solo souriant lui ouvrait la porte et le saluait avec joie .

- Hey salut , bel inconnu !

- Salut à toi Apollon , comment tu vas ?

- Ca va merci , aller reste pas là entre ! T'es là pourquoi au fait ?

Heero entra Solo à sa suite tous deux allèrent dans la salle à manger où Cyrielle et Laurent déjeunaient tranquillement .

- Ah voici notre troisième garçon chéri !

- Ah oui , salut Heero alors comment vas tu fiston ?

Heero sourit aux parents de son ami , depuis qu'il connaissait Solo , il considérait Cyrielle et Laurent comme ses deuxièmes parents .

- Bien merci !

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure ?

Heero rougit un peu sous le regard inquisiteur de Cyrielle , la jeune femme savait déjà pourquoi le jeune homme venait de si bonne heure , mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de ce dernier .

- Eh bien , en fait je suis pour Duo-kun ...

Soudain un cri d'exclamation retentit dans la salle à manger , tous les trois tournèrent la tête vers la jeune femme auburn , celle-ci c'était levée d'un bond , avait une main sur une hanche et l'autre pointait du doigt vers le plafond ...

- Ah Ah ! j'te l'avais dis , j'te l'avais dis chéri ! Mon fils et Heero sont enfin ensemble , après tout ce temps il était temps qu'ils ouvrent les yeux , je savais qu'ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre maintenant mes espoir sont récompensés ! Mais attention , t'a pas intérêt à faire souffrir mon bébé , sinon tu sais quoi !

Souriant Heero se leva et alla prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras , il la dépassait d'au moins deux bonnes têtes , lui donnant un baiser sur sa petite joue rebondie il lui doucement .

- Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne lui ferai de mal et puis je tiens à ma vie donc ...

Cette remarque fit sourire la jeune femme , elle était fière de ses trois garçons , et oui elle considérait Heero comme son fils tout comme Duo et Solo .

- Pour ça j'te crois va !

Souriant ils se rassirent tous deux et Laurent s'adressa alors au jeune homme .

- Aller au lieux de trépigner comme ça monte , ça lui fera plaisir que ce soit toi qu'il le réveille ...

Il n'en fallut pas plus que le métisse grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre et pénétrait dans la chambre de son petit ami . S'approchant doucement du grand lit il s'y assit regardant l'ange endormit sous la grosse couette , un bout de sa tignasse auburn dépassant car , la couette était tirée jusque sous son petit nez droit et un peu retroussé sur le bout . Cette vision fit sourire Heero , il l'aimait vraiment cela allait sans dire , comme jamais il n'avait connu l'amour auparavant , un sentiment qui s'emparait totalement de vous et vous remplissait de joie quand vous vous trouviez près de l'être aimé , mais vous faisait mal à en crever une fois que vous étiez séparé , et pourtant il n'aurait voulu changer ce qu'il ressentait pour rien au monde , car avec Duo dans sa vie , il voyait les choses autrement , tellement plus belles ...

Il fut sortit de sa rêverie soudain quand une petit main sortit de dessous la couette repoussant le tissus , il sourit encore plus quand il vit le geste enfantin que venait de faire le jeune ange endormit . Jamais il n'aurait cru que Duo suçait encore son pousse , mais cette vision au lieu de lui paraître ringuarde lui parut mignone , attendrissante , car des petits et simples gestes comme celui-ci faisait du jeune homme l'être unique qu'il était ...

Caressant un instant le front nacré de son ange , il décida de se glisser doucement sous la couette avec lui . La réaction du plus jeune ne se fit pas attendre et quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouvait avec un jeune homme de 16 ans , un pouce en bouche collé contre son torse , enserrant le corps fragile de son amour un sourire tendre éclaira la visage impassible du métisse . Il adorait avoir le jeune homme blottit étroitement contre lui , sentir leurs chaleur se mélanger ainsi que leur odeurs , il adorait câliner le jeune homme , il y a quelques mois il n'aurait jamais cru que le simple fait de tenir Duo dans ses bras lui apporterait autant de satisfaction , comme quoi on se trompe souvent ...

Il sortit une fois de plus de ses pensées quand il entendit l'objet de ses pensées murmurer doucement .

- Heero ... Je t'aime aussi !

Il sourit aux paroles innocentes de son ange , caressant les longs cheveux soyeux de ce dernier il prononça doucement .

- Ah oui tu m'aimes ... alors pourquoi n'ouvrirais tu pas tes beaux yeux pour me le prouver dans ce cas !

_Cette voix , Heero ... Et puis comment ça se fait qu'il y a quelqu'un dans mon lit et de plus qui me tiens dans ces bras ... Nan ça ne peut pas être lui ... Je rêve sûrement moi ! _

_Pourtant j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on joue avec mes cheveux là et personne ne le fait de cette façon particulière appart lui _

_donc ... Aller Duo-kun on ouvre doucement les yeux ..._

_Et ...oh oui c'est lui ... Lui seul à cet océan magnifique pour regard !_

_Mon amour que fais tu là ?_

- Ah tu te réveilles enfin , j'me demandais si tu allais ouvrir les yeux un jour tenshi !

- Hee-chan ... Angel ...

- Et oui c'est moi alors , bien dormi ?

- Hm Hm ... comme un bébé et le réveil pareil , veux me réveiller tous les jours comme ça moi !

- Hmm idée intéressante , je vais y penser sérieusement !

_Je souris de toutes mes dents mon amour , oh que oui je veux me réveiller à tes côtés tous les jours et m'endormir aussi si _

_possible . Dans tes bras si réconfortants , si confortables , là où je me sens le plus en sécurité !_

Alors que Duo , se trouvait dans ses songes un doux sourires apparut sur les lèvres pleines de son petit ami , prenant le visage du jeune doucement dans sa main il avança la tête doucement pour venir cueillir les lèvres si tentantes du plus jeune .

Il n'eût pas à attendre longtemps que les lèvres prenaient vies sous les siennes et que son petit répondait doucement au baiser .

D'abord un simple effleurement puis pressant ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune Heero demanda l'accès à la bouche de son petit ami , léchant doucement les lèvres qu'il aimait tant , quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard ces mêmes lèvres s'écartaient lui laissant l'accès la bouche de son ange .

_Hmmm ... Hee-chan ... Jamais personne ne m'a jamais embrassé comme lui sait le faire , avec lui je perds le contrôle de mon corps , j'ai les genoux comme du coton , heureusement qu'on est couchés car je crois qu'ils lâcheraient ou sinon , c'est dingue le pouvoir qu'il à sur moi , avec lui , avec ses baisers , je suis complètement sien , je lui appartiens cors et âme ... Je l'aime tellement , si fort , de toute mon âme , de chaques fibres de mon être , je ne vis , je ne suis rien , si ce n'est pour lui , je n'existerais pas je crois , c'est grâce à lui que je suis toujours de ce monde , je crois que si je n'avais pas entendu sa voix à l'hôpital je n'aurais jamais ouvert les yeux , il est mon garde fou , ma lumière ..._

_Il est la plus belle chose dans ma vie et avec lui tout me paraît si beau , comme si je venais à peine de naître pour découvrir les richesses que recèle cette Terre !_

_Aaahhh , Heero ... si seulement tu savais , je ne pourrais jamais te dire assez combien je t'aime je crois !_

Le baiser prenait , de ampleur de plus en plus et bientôt le métisse se retrouva à moitié sur son petit ami , celui-ci ne prenait pas peur il savait qu'il ne craignait rien et avait complètement confiance en son aîné , il trouva le moyen de passer les mains sous le marcel du plus vieux , caressant la soie cuivrée qu'il avait sous les doigts , un frisson parcouru soudain cette même peau alors que du bout des doigts il suivait la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme et redescendait ensuite dans le sens contraire et puis repartait et ainsi de suite , alors que le métisse venait de lâcher les lèvres pulpeuses de son cadet et s'attaquait doucement au cou offert et laiteux du jeune homme . Suçant doucement la peau douce , juste sur la jugulaire de Duo il entendit celui - ci gémir doucement , alors qu'il taquinait ce point qui semblait tellement sensible chez le jeune homme ...

- Heerooo ...

- Hmmm ... tenshi , tu as la peau si douce ... Aishiteru tenshi , aishiteru !

- Heero ...

Remontant plus haut , le métisse embrassa chaque parcelles de peau qu'il rencontrait , du cou offert de son petit ami , faisant gémir et soupirer doucement le jeune homme , celui-ci caressait toujours la peau cuivrée de son amant , parcourant le dos musclé tout en finesse de son aîné , crispant par moments les doigts quand Heero revenait lécher ou embrasser doucement ce point sensible au niveau de sa jugulaire ...

Le métisse reprit alors les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser doux et pleins d'amour , puis se relevant sur ses avant-bras il plongea son regard dans les opales particulières du jeune homme , cette couleur grise presque transparente lui coupait toujours le souffle et il adorait se perdre dans l'infinité du regard expressif de son cadet .

_Heero ... Tes yeux , ta bouche , ton corps , ta façon d'être , parfois tellement froid et avec moi tellement chaleureux , j'adore , j'aime tout de toi , ta peau si douce , sa couleur cuivrée tellement belle , tes yeux en amandes , leur couleur tellement belle et unique , ce bleu coblat tellement unique , tes cheveux couleur chocolat , tes yeux contrastent tellement avec tes caractèristiques japonaises , tous ces petits détails faisant de toi le plus bel homme sur qui j'ai posé les yeux , la première fois , un soir d'été . Te rendant tellement désirable aussi ..._

_Oh mon amour , je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu résister à tes charmes , et pourtant je sais que ta beauté te fait souffrir , oui je sais ce que c'est !_

Duo caressait toujours la douce peau de son petit ami , le regard perdu lui aussi dans les yeux de son vis à vis . Nul parole n'était nécessaire seul ce silence apaisant et la présence de l'autre seule et douce compagnie .

Heero s'allongea soudain emportant son cadet en même temps , ce dernier se retrouva à moitiè allongé sur le métisse traçant des arabesques sur le torse chaud du jeune homme il lui demanda doucement , même si il aurait préféré rester ainsi encore des heures .

- On rejoint les autres pour manger ?

- Hmm hmm , hai ... aller ou sinon je n'aurais pas le courage de me détacher de toi tenshi !

Souriant Duo repoussa la couette et tous deux rejoignirent les trois autres dans la salle à manger .

- Ah mon bébé est enfin réveillé , et à en juger par le suçon , qui commence à se faire voir sur ton cou , d'une façon très agrèable !

Rougissant aux paroles de sa mère Duo vint cacher sa tête contre le torse de son petit ami , bougonnant un .

- M'man ...

Solo et Laurent éclatèrent de rire , suivi par Heero aux regard malicieux de Cyrielle et au manières enfantines et timides d'agir de Duo .

- Oh allons , allons mon fils , j'te taquine va ! Bon venez vous mettre à table tous les deux qu'on mange , parce que sinon ton frère va nous faire une syncope d'ici peu !

Tous deux allèrent s'asseoir , l'un à côté de l'autre bien sûr , Solo grimaça quand son ami laissa tomber d'une voix sérieuse , faisant ainsi éclater de rire tout le monde sauf le principal intéressé .

- Bah on s'étonne pas avec Solo-kun !

- Hee-chan ... atta toi tu vas plus rire longtemps ...

- Mais , mais oui moi aussi Je t'aime Babe !

- Gnagnagna ...

Répliqua en lui passant la langue le plus vieux des fils Maxwell ...

Laurent et Cyrielle sourirent doucement en voyant leurs trois plus précieux trésors se chamailler pour les deux plus vieux et pour l'air tellement joyeux qu'affichait le plus jeune . Il savaient que tout allait aller pour le mieux désormais , car leurs trois garçons étaient heureux , ils avaient vraiment eut peur pour Duo , mais un ange nommé Heero lui avait sauvé la vie .

Heero , Duo et Solo se rendirent au parc deux heures plus tard .

Duo se trouvait dans les bras de son petit ami , qui lui jouait avec les longs cheveux de son cadet . Pendant que son frère et son petit ami parlaient de chose et d'autres , lui écrivait dans son journal l'inspiration lui étant venue comme ça d'un coup il posait sur papier les mots défilant dans sa tête .

_I walked alone , _

_in this cold , hard and empty world , _

_with anything but lonelimness and pain ._

_All I feel was fear and despair , _

_losing hope and trust , _

_when you came to me ,_

_You were the angel that will change my life ._

_As I saw you standing there , _

_so beautiful , so calm ._

_The feel of heat came crashing over my body ._

_All I feel was fear and despair , _

_losing hope and trust , _

_when you came to me ,_

_You were the angel that will change my life ._

_You approach me , _

_you take me in your arms , _

_you manage to calm the storm that was going inside me ,_

_with only your kindness and love ._

_As I was feeling so lost ,_

_an angel came on my way ,_

_and teach what's like to be love ,_

_he make me at ease , _

_giving me peace ,_

_he brought light to light my dark nights ._

_He erased all my hurt ,_

_by giving me this kiss , _

_and he saved me , _

_from me , from this angry live ._

_All I feel was fear and despair , _

_losing hope and trust , _

_when you came to me ,_

_You were the angel that will change my life ._

_Today I'm happy ,_

_because you're here with me ,_

_you the angel of dreams ,_

_you I wish to have for so long ,_

_you save me everyday from my past ,_

_by bringing me love and warm ..._

_I love you ..._

Duo entendit alors le métisse lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille .

- Et qui est cet ange , dis moi ?

Se retournant pour lui faire face , Duo embrasse son petit ami doucement puis lui chuchota tendrement .

- Tout simplement toi , my beautiful angel !

- Hmmm ...

Le métisse reprit les lèvre douces de son cadet , sous l'oeil amusé de Solo .

_Eh ben , une fois qu'ils ont réussis à ouvrir les yeux ces deux là ... on peut dire que maintenant ça y va ... Hmm trop drôle !_

Le jeune homme détourna soudain le regard et rencontra deux opales émeraude ...

_Oh putain , il à de trop beaux yeux se mec ..._

Il détailla alors mieux , le propriétaire de ce regard qui venait de le capturer .

Grand , brun musclé mais pas balaise , normal , environ 1m90 , des cheveux noirs lui arrivant au milieu du dos , un regard de biche : des yeux émeraudes , comme jamais encore il n'en avait vu , entourés de longs et interminables cils noirs bien fournis lui donnant un regard charmeur , doux et surtout sexy au possible , un regard que même une fille n'aurait pas tellement ce regard était particulier . Solo retint son souffle quand le jeune homme sourit , lui révélant des dents blanches parfaites et malheur pour ce sourire , cette bouche pulpeuse sensuelle , rouge à souhait , et puis ces deux fossettes ... Aaaahhh il ne pouvait résister devant pareille beauté , puis le jeune se rendit compte que ...

_Deux minutes , il sourit ... nan rectification , il est entrain de me sourire , je rêve pas ... Putain , Keith t'es mal tu viens de te faire griller en train de mâter ... bon aller du nerfs on se reprends ... j'ai dis on se REPRENDS ... mais bordel arrêter de le mâter c'est vrai , c'est sûrement les deux autres qui déteignent sur toi avec tous leur amour débordant... Oui oilà c'est ça donc toi aussi , tu te mets à fantasmer ... Nann c'est 'n'importe quoi , je baveuuuuhhh devant ce mec trop magnifique ... parce que justement il est trop beau ! Et qu'il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de le mâter comme ça là ... Aller un effort détourne la tête ... Alleeeerrrrrr ... Naaaaaaannnn , mais c'est possible d'avoir des yeux aussi magnifiques...Et foutu bordel de Dieu , soyons franc ... C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI BEAU TOUT COURT ..._

Heero sourit quand il surprit son ami mâter le mec plus loin sur leur gauche , il le fit remarquer à son petit ami et sérieusement mais se marrant intérieurement , dit au jeune homme .

- Attention Solo tu baves !

Ce dernier sursauta et se tournant vers les deux autres dit affolé .

- Hein ? Quoi , quoi !

Duo était mort de rire devant la tête que faisait son grand frère , Heero en rajouta alors une couche , contenant son rire difficilement .

- J'ai dis tu baves , fais attention et puis on t'a jamais dis que c'était bien de mâter mais qu'il ne fallait quand même pas insister ...

Cette fois -ci complètement offusqué le plus vieux des Maxwell s'exclama .

- Maismaismais ... nan je mâtais pas , c'est pas vrai ... Mais mais mais mais ...

Cette fois Duo et Heero étaient totalement morts de rire devant la tête que tirais le jeune homme , sans oublier la jolie teinte carmine qu'il avait adopté soudainement ...

Tournant la tête vexé Solo se retrouva encore happé par le regard de ce bel inconnu , qui lui souriait encore plus face à la tête et à la rougeur qu'affichait Solo ...

Ce dernier articula alors , faisant encore se tordre de rire ses deux acolytes .

- Injustice en ce bas monde ...

Solo bougonna dans son coin , ne sachant plus où regarder car craignant de rencontrer encore une fois le regard troublant de ce bel inconnu et ne voulant faire face à ces deux traîtres qui lui servaient respectivement de petit frère et de meilleur ami ...

Ah décidément il détestait être aussi sensible , qu'il ne l'était et puis ...

_Oh c'est pas vrai .. Il a vraiment de trop beaux yeux ... et voilà que j'le mâte encore ..._

_

* * *

_

**Et voilà pour la suite des aventeures de nos chèris alors , les prochains chapitre suive de suite et pour ceux qui me l'ont demander Cyrielle et Laurent sont les parents de Duo et Solo ...**

**Bon la suite pour de nouvelles amourettes !**


	13. Lyam

**Incomplete .

* * *

**

**Tu calmes les tempêtes  
Et tu me donnes le repos  
Tu me tiens dans tes mains  
Tu ne me laisseras pas tombé  
Tu voles mon cœur  
Quand tu emportes mon souffle  
Pourrais-tu me prendre , me prendre plus profondément maintenant**

* * *

Trois semaines ...

Cela faisant maintenant trois semaines qu'il avait rencontrer ce regard émeraude magnifique ...

Ce regard , qui l'avait troublé plus que tout autre chose auparavant ...

Cela faisait trois semaines que chaque nuits il ne rêvait que de ce regard émeraude , que de ces longs cheveux ébènes qui semblait si soyeux , lui donnant ainsi l'envie constante d' y plonger la main , et aussi se sourire ...

Ce sourire sexy et déroutant , une invite à la débauche et un appel aux baisers , un sourire à faire se damner un saint ...

Sans oublier ces deux fossettes qui donnait un air enfantin et surtout coquin à ce sourire , ajouté à ça la lueur de malice brillant dans ce regard de biche ...

Enfin bref , Solo avait complètement craquer sur ce bel inconnu , il y pensait tout le temps , en rêvait chaque nuits ... Oui ben on avait compris , il était accro ...

Accro à un parfait inconnu , un garçon rencontré dans un parc , un garçon dont il ne connaissait que le regard magnifique et la plastique Oh combien avantageuse de ce dernier ...

Ce qui était comique car en temps normal Solo ne s'arrêtait pas seulement à la plastique , mais là ce mec l'avait complètement

soufflé ...

Et le plus étrange c'est que partout où il allait il espérait le revoir , le croiser , pour lui parler ... Il ne savait pas trop mais en tout cas il voulait le revoir plus que tout ...

Et ce qui l'effrayait un peu c'est que jamais auparavant il n'vait ressenti ce besoin d'être , de voir et de parler avec une personne , jusqu'à ce bel inconnu aux yeux émeraudes ...

_Bon aller Solo debout , et arrête de penser à ce type tu le reverra jamais faut arrêter d'espérer ... Oui plus facile à dire qu'à faire n'est ce pas ... Bon super je vis mettre quoi aujourd'hui ... Alors ... Aller mon jean taille basse bleu foncé signé Diesel avec ma chemise blanche , mon blazer en velours côtelé noir et mes boots et ce sera parfait ... Bon à la douche maintenant ..._

_Ah que ça fait du bien , j'adore sentir l'eau couler sur moi comme ça ... Hmmmm ... Rôôôô il était trop beau ... JE VEUX LE REVOIR , Mamaaaannnn ..._

Le jeune homme sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard , tentant de sortir ce beau gosse de son esprit plus que tout , mais autant se l'avouer c'était peine perdue ...

Il s'habilla puis resta 10 minutes devant la glace avant de choisir de laisser ses cheveux lâchés , ceux - ci ayant bien poussé lui tombant maintenant dans le milieu des omoplates ...

_Bon aller je descends rejoindre les autres , c'est vrai aujourd'hui on intègre notre nouveau lycée ... Lala je stress quand même moi , heureusement que Hee-chan est toujours avec moi ... Oui enfin il colle plus Duo qu'autre chose mais j'suis content de changer de lycée et d'avoir mon meilleur ami et mon p'tit frère avec moi ... Ce serait pas pareil sinon !_

Quand Solo pénétra dans la salle à manger il ne fut pas surpris de voir les deux objets de ses penséés en train de manger se regardant par la même occasion dans le blanc des yeux ...

_Hoooo ... ils sont trop kawaiiiiiiii ... Hi hi hi ..._

Le jeune salua tout le monde et pris son petit déj' avec les autres .

- Alors les garçons en forme pour votre premier jour dans ce nouveau lycée ?

Trois regard se levèrent vers Cyrielle , lui indiquant clairement que leurs propriétaires stressaient à mort .

- Allons , allons quand même ça va aller vous inquiètez pas ...

Trois mouais gracieux lui répondirent .

10 minutes plus tards tous trois prenaient le chemin de leur nouveau lycée .

- Bon les amoureux c'est le grand jour , t'es près pour ta nouvelle vie p'tit frère ?

Duo ce serra plus fort contre son petit ami et un sourire aux lèvres répondit à son frère .

- Oh que oui ...

Souriant les trois jeunes arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant ce qui seraient leur nouveaux lycée .

- Bon aller on n'y vas ...

- Oui !

- Hai c'est partis mon kiki ...

Les deux frère éclatèrent de rire aux mimiques que faisait le métisse .

Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande cour entourée d'un parc . Duo s'exclama soudain , faisant ainsi sourire son petit ami et son frère , Solo remarqua que les deux amoureux ne s'étaient pas lâchés même maintenant qu'il se trouvaient dans l'enceinte du lycée, ils étaient toujours bras dessus bras dessous .

- Mazetteuhhh , aurais jamais cru que c'était si beau ... Hmm papa à encore fait les choses en grand !

- Ben tu connais papa ...

- Oui c'est sûr !

Souriant ils allèrent vers le bureau du directeur .

Ils entrèrent dans la salle réservée aux professeurs et adjacente aux bureau du proviseur et prèfet de l'école ainsi que le secrétariat .

Un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans vint les acceuillir avec un grand sourire chaleureux il leur demanda .

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider les garçons ?

Solo répondit car ces deux compagnons étaient trop occupés à ce regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour le faire .

- Euh ... oui , on vient voir le directeur pour notre inscription car on est nouveau dans le lycée ...

Le jeune homme du haut de ses 1m90 bien fait , et super beau et sexy s'il vous plaît , leur sembla pensif un instant puis un autre sourire éclatant lui illumina le visage .

- Ah oui vous êtes les trois garçons qui arrivent du lycée privé c'est ça !

- Oui !

- Ok suivez-moi ! En fait je suis Mr Peacecraft , prof de littérature !

Solo souris son prof de littèrature semblait super sympa , te il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était vraiment beau .

Il se fit la remarque qu'il aurait pu être mannequin , du haut de ses 1m90 , il était mince mais avec un physique d'athlète , il avait surtout de très longs cheveux blonds lui tombant dans le bas du bas , troublant pour un homme de cet âge mais qui allait avec le personnage , ses longs cheveux flottaient libre dans son dos , il avait aussi un très beau visage , de haute paumette aristocratique , une bouche à faire se damner un saint et des yeux bleu magnifique ourlè de longs cils noirs .

Les yeux du jeune homme malgrè leur couleur lui firent penser aux deux opales émeraudes magnifiques qui ne cessaient de le hanter depuis trois semaines .

_Oh c'est pas vrai j'y pensais plus et voilà que ça recommence ... Mais qui es-tu à la fin , bel inconnu ? Et te reverrais-je un jour ?_

Solo sortit de ses pensées quelques secondes plus tard .

Les trois jeunes hommes sortirent du bureau du directeur au moment même au la sonnerie retentissait signalant ainsi le début des cours .

Solo et Heero commencaient tous deux par littérature justement et Duo par anglais , avant de se quitter les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent à l'abri des regards ,faisant se tordre d'envie le plus vieux des Maxwell , puis le plus jeune partis vers son local .

Ils entrèrent dans l'amphi - théâtre et furent estomaqués par la beauté de la salle , refermant la porte derrière eux, ils s'avancèrent plus à l'intérieur .

Une jeune fille était assise sur la scène la tête penchée sur un script à ce qu'il semblait , elle releva soudain la tête vers les trois nouveaux arrivants , souriant elle bondit de la scène et vint les voir .

- Salut , vous êtes nouveaux ici vous , je vous ai encore jamais repéré dans le lycée !

Duo sourit à la jeune fille elle semblait super sympa et un brin délurée aussi à en juger par la lueur de malice brillant dans son regard , la jeune fille lui plut immédiatement , il sentait qu'ils allaient très bien s'entendre .

- Salut, oui on viens d'intégrer le lycée et comme on n'avaient rien à faire on a décidé de venir voir pour les cours de théâtre !

Trépignant sur place la jeune fille leur sourit encore plus .

- Ça tombe bien ça , c'est mon frère et moi qui nous occupons de ça donc en attendant qu'il arrive si on faisait connaissance ! Moi c'est Cynthia mais tous le monde m'appellent Cici , donc faites pareil , j'ai 16 ans et toutes mes dents !

Les trois jeunes hommes sourirent aux mimiques et à la façons d'être toutes simples de Cynthia , elle était vraiment sympa .

- Eh bien moi c'est Duo et lui là c'est mon grand -frère Solo et l'apollon là c'est Heero mon petit ami !

La jeune fille sourit au plus jeune des trois , c'était rare de voir quelqu'un libre de dire au premier venu qu'il était qu'il était gay , ça lui plaisait , décidément en plus d'être super beau et sexy tous les trois emblaient super cool avec ça .

- Eh bien enchantée de vous avoir dans notre lycée les mecs ... A tiens voilà mon frère ! Ah Lyam enfin t'arrive c'est pas tout mais j'ai la dalle , j'te présente Duo , son petit copain Heero et son frère Solo ...

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et resta figé sur place ...

_Nani ! Quoi ... c'est pas possible je rêve ..._

Et oui car il s'agissait enfin d'une personne qui ne cessait de la hanter ... C'était son bel inconnu du parc ...

Se reprenant en entendant le rire de son frère il ferma la bouche et tenta de reprendre un peu d'assurance , peine perdue car Lyam venait de le reconnaître aussi il semblait et justement ce dernier en s'approchant dangereusement près de lui , lui dit d'une voix OOOOOh combien sensuelle et chaude .

- Hmmmm ... Enchanté de savoir enfin qui tu es et surtout de te revoir Keith ...

Ce dernier toujours au stade guimauve répondit d'une voix tremblotante ...

- Oui moi aussi ... En ... Enchanté de faire ... Ta ... ta connaissance !

Il rougit furieusement au rire de gorge et sexy que le jeune homme face à lui émit , ce dernier plongeant son regard dans les opales cobalt de Solo lui dit .

- Décidément très heureux de faire ta connaissance baby ...

Il prononça ce dernier mot en caressant la joue laiteuse du jeune homme qui il le savait si il ne s'était pas retenu à son frère aurait sentit ses genoux lâcher sous son poids .

Alors que Solo tentait de se remettre de cette surprise PHENOMENALEUH ... les quatre autres s'installèrent sur la scène , il les rejoints et tous les cinqs commencèrent à manger et à parler de l'horaire et de tout le reste en ce qui concernait le

théâtre , Solo ne dit pas grand chose mais se reprit plusieurs fois quand il se prenait à mâter un peu trop Lyam , son coeur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'il croisait les opales émeraude de ce dernier , d'ailleurs .

_Oh my god ... Je le crois pas ... Il enfin là devant moi , alors que ça fait trois semaines qu'il me hante sans cesse ... Oh la la décidément il est encore plus beau vu de près ... Comment je vais faire pour résiste à ce Dieu moi ..._

De son côté Lyam pensa au même moment .

_Enfin je te retrouve , toi le garçon si troublant qui me hante depuis ce fameux jour au parc ... Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouver ... Décidément le hasard fait bien les choses ... Cette année va être super je le sens , et puis surtout ... Je compte tout faire pour qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses entre nous , Baby ..._


	14. Saisis ta chance grand frère

**Incomplete .

* * *

**

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

* * *

_Ouf ... enfin fini c'était pas trop tôt , c'est pas pour dire mais je déteste vraiment les cours de maths , heureusement que Heero et Solo sont plutôt pour pouvoir m'expliquer ce que je capte pas avec ce prof . Bon aller , la sonnerie retentit , ce qui veut dire délivrance et surtout que je vais enfin pour voir mon amour , car vu qu'il commençait plus tôt que moi aujourd'hui je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la matinée , heureusement on n'est Mercredi et les cours se termine maintenant , c'est à dire à 12h30 ... C'est le pied en comptant le temps de rentrer avec Solo et Heero , il me reste trois heures à passer avec mon homme avant la répète de théâtre avec Cici et Lyam ..._

_Tiens en parlant de lui , je suis trop tué à chaque que je les vois lui et mon frère ensemble , Ly n'arrête pas de lui faire du rentre dedans depuis le premier jour , plus pour le taquiner car mon frangin est vraiment timide avec lui , c'est fou lui qui d'ordinaire est un vrai chaud lapin avec Ly c'est comme si toute son assurance fondait comme neige au soleil ..._

_Y'a pas à dire c'est toujours aussi tordant de voir c'est deux là ensemble , d'ailleurs c'est une des choses qui font que Cici et moi on s'entends si bien ... Ah nos deux frangins sont longs à la détente parfois , mais dans ce cas c'est la crainte et la réserve de Kei qui font que les choses durent et durent ..._

_Bon aller j'vais moi ... Aaaahhh mon mamour m'attends déjà , hm que je l'aime lui ..._

Duo rejoignit son petit ami qui l'attendait devant l'amphi-théâtre . Quand il arriva près de ce dernier le métisse le pris dans ses bras et vint piquer les lèvres du plus jeune d'un doux baiser , et quand Duo lui répondit le baiser devint plus intime , plus langoureux et surtout beaucoup plus longs , ils ne s'étaient pas vu de la journée après tout , n'oublions pas ce point cruciale . Heero fut obliger de lâcher les lèvres tentantes de son amour quand le besoin d'oxygène fut vraiment primordial .

- Salut toi , alors comment vas -tu tenshi !

Lui souriant amoureusement Duo répondit en chuchotant la bouche collée contre l'oreille de son aîné .

- Hmm mieux maintenant que tu me tiens dans tes bras !

Heero souriant lui répondit .

- Hmm très bien ... C'est bon à savoir alors , et surtout une excuse parfaite pour ne pas te lâcher !

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres rouges de Duo , il vint alors reprendre les lèvres de son petit ami entre les siennes .

- Hmmm ... dans ce cas ne me lâche surtout pas !

- Y'a pas de risque t'inquiète !

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement ... Se savourant plus qu'autre chose en fait . Ensuite ils rentrèrent dans la salle déposèrent leur affaires et s'en allèrent alors chez le plus jeune , ils furent rejoint à la sortie par Solo et Lyam ce dernier toujours en train de lui faire du rentre dedans et Cici , les cinq compères arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tards chez les Maxwell .

Cyrielle fut heureuse de voir débarquer la petite troupe , décidément elle était contente , ainsi que son mari d'ailleurs , d'avoir décidé de changer ses fils de lycée , ils étaient tous deux beaucoup plus heureux depuis leur premier jour dans ce nouveau lycée un mois auparavant .

- Salut les jeunes alors ça va ?

- Salut Cyri alors ça va , ma puce !

- Oui merci Lyam , ah décidément t'es vraiment un charmeur toi !

- Oui c'est ce que Solo à l'air de penser parfois lui aussi , n'est ce pas Baby !

Ce dernier pris une jolie couleur écrevisse , les autres éclatèrent de rire face aux jeunes hommes .

Tous le monde se mit à table un quart d'heure plus tards , la conversation allait bon train , quand ils eurent fini de manger , après avoir débarrasser la table , les cinqs ados montèrent à l'étage , ils choisirent d'un commun accord d'aller dans la chambre de Solo vu que celle-ci était un peu plus grande que celle de Duo .

Solo arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre commença à être parcouru de sueurs froides , pas que ça le dérangeait que les autres viennent dans sa chambre seulement de toutes les fois où ils étaient venu , soit ils était rester dans la salle TV ou alors ils étaient allé dans la chambre de son frère . Mais cette fois-ci ils avaient décidé d'aller dans la sienne , bon Duo et Heero la connaissaient déjà , pour Cici ça ne le dérangeait pas c'était pour LUI , qu'il stressait ...

_Oh la ... Que va t'il penser de ma chambre , j'y passe la majorité de mon temps et ensuite il paraît que votre chambre révèle votre personnalité ... Et déjà qu'il me déstabilise grave ce mec , maintenant c'est encore pire je suis sûr qu'il va me dire un truc super embarrassant quand on sera à l'intérieur et moi , con comme je suis je ne saurais rien faire à part rougir comme une midinette de 16 ans ... Bordel , j'ai 18ans , je suis un mec , je ne devrais pas réagir de la sorte ... Mais là encore tout est à cause de lui en partis , car même si je n'ai jamais craquer sur mec de la même façon dont je craque sur lui , je ne me suis jamais caché que les mecs me plaisaient autant que les filles ... Et malgré le nombre énorme de petites amies que j'ai à mon actif , je ne suis sorti qu'une seule fois avec un mec et encore , une semaine à flirter et se coller des smack c'est pas vraiment ça , pourtant il était super mignon Maxou ... Ah Maxou , les choses avec toi me paraisse si loin et si simples ujourd'hui ... Aujourd'hui il y à toi , Lyam , toi qui hante mes nuits et peuple mes pensées , toi qui d'un seul regard , d'une seule parole parfois et me donne l'effet d'être ailleurs et toi qui quand tu me touche , m'effleurent me donne ce qu'on appelle Les Jambes en coton ... Super je vous dis de plus en plus j'me fais l'impression d'être un idiote amoureuse ... Oui car je me l'avoue aujourd'hui , je suis éperdument amoureux de toi ... Et pourtant j'ai peur de te l'avouer car même si je te plais , peut-être que je ne suis que ça à tes yeux : une mec un peu coincé , timide à souhait craquant à ta seule présence à environ cent mètre de lui et amoureux au possible ... Ah oui pathétique , je suis vraiment pathétique ... Car comment pourrais tu éprouver mes sentiments , comment pourrais ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour pouvoir éprouver quelques sentiments pour moi ... Je suis vraiment trop banal , pathétique et ordinaire , juste une belle petit gueule sucitant de l'intérêt mais jamais une personne entière qu'on voudrait mieux connaître , qu'on voudrait ... aimer ..._

Solo sortit de sa rêverie quand ils furent tous entré dans la chambre , qu'il avait ouverte par pur automatisme , il sentit soudain quelqu'un s'approcher de lui par derrière et se coller à son dos , à en juger par la taille de la personne il s'agissait sûrement du sujet principal de ses sombres pensées et comme de juste il sentit un souffle chaud venir lui caresser la nuque puis remonter sur son oreille et deux lèvres douces se coller à cette dernière pour murmurer .

- Alors enfin je peux découvrir ton univers Baby ... Hmm , si tu savais comme j'étais impatient d'entrer dans ton monde amour !

Amour ! Ce dernier mot mit un peu plus de noir au fond du coeur du jeune homme .

_Amour , hein ... Mais pourrais-je l'être seulement un jour ... Pourrais-je être le garçon que tu appellerais Amour , tout en sachant qu'il en s'agissait pas d'un mot sortit comme ça pour meubler un trou blanc dans une phrase ... Puis-je sembler en rêver , puis-je seulement espérer qu'un jour tu m'appelle Amour ou autrement et que ce mot soit un mot plein d'émotions lourdes de sens et qui ait une significations particulière pour toi ... Bizarrement je me prends à espérer mais ai-je seulement une infime chance de voir mes espoirs devenir réalité ?_

Le jeune eut le souffle coupé quand il sentit Lyam venir lui mordiller le lobe , un gémissement subtil lui échappa alors , et une jolie teinte rouge lui parcouru les joues . Son assaillant lui souffla alors .

- Pourquoi attends tu tellement baby ... Je suis là à attendre un signe , un geste de toi , mais tu ne fais rien , tu reste passif , je voudrais que tu me montres que tu désires autant que moi que beaucoup plus se passe entre toi et moi ... et j'attends , et j'attends tu connais cette chanson ... Ne trouves tu pas qu'elle nous convient parfaitement ? Et oui j'attends , je t'attends ! Alors bouge toi et montre ce que tu désire , je suis là pour toi alors prends ce qui tu fais tant envie ... Rassures toi si tu m'attirais seulement physiquement ça fait déjà bien longtemps que je t'aurais mis dans lit , mais tu vois ce n'est pas du tout le cas , je me languis de toi , tout comme toi tu te languis de moi !

Lyam s'écarta alors du jeune homme , celui-ci resta interdit un instant , avait-il bien entendu les paroles du jeune homme ou tout cela n'était qu'un rêve , se pinçant il fut certain qu'il ne rêvait pas et que comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées Lyam venait de lui prouver qu'il ne cherchait pas seulement une histoire de sexe avec lui mais qu'il désirait plus , et qu'il attendait que Keith lui se décide enfin à entreprendre quelque chose ...

_Lyam ... _

Un peu plus loin , Duo , dans les bras de son petit ami sourit face aux émotions qui ce lisaient sur le visage de son frère , il avait réussit à déchiffrer sur les lèvres de Lyam ce qu'il avait dit à son frère , et il était heureux de voir que ces doutes étaient infondés , oui il en était sûr maintenant tous deux éprouvaient les même sentiments , l'un pour l'autre .

_Je suis heureux de voir que mon frère ne s'en sortira pas avec un coeur brisé comme il y a cinq ans avec cette pimbêche . Il en a énormément souffert , et c'est pour ça que j'avais peur que Lyam se joue de lui , au fond de moi je doutais de la véracité des sentiments , mais je suis soulagé de voir que j'avais tort tous comptes faits!_

Conscient des pensées de son amour Heero lui dit doucement .

- Tu n'a plus à t'inquiéter tu vois , tes doutes étaient infondés . Tu vois bien qu'il ne se joue pas de Solo , arrête de t'en faire tenshi , tout ira bien , je suis sûr que Solo et lui vont être heureux !

- Hmmm .. Je te crois ...

_Aller grand frère c'est ta chance , prends la , ne la laisse pas passer !  
_


	15. Premier acte

**Incomplete .

* * *

**

**Feels like...  
I'm standing in a timeless dream ...  
Of light mists... of pale amber rose  
Feels like...  
I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
Touching... discovering you ...**

* * *

Solo se réveilla en sursaut quand son réveil eût la bonne idée de se mettre à sonner, maugréant contre le ciel, son poing s'abattit avec rage sur la pauvre machine, qui mourut dans un grand bruit d'agonie certaine ...

Le jeune homme rejeta sa couette rageusement et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau, et quand un nuage de buée envahit la salle d'eau il se glissa sous le jet bouillant, il y resta un long moment tentant malgré tout de calmer ses nerfs, qu'il sentait plus que tendus, en ce si beau matin ... Si beau matin tu parles, il aurait pu tué la première personne passant à quelques mètres de lui, tellement il était de mauvaise humeur et tout sa pourquoi, ou plutôt pour qui ?

Tout à cause d'une seule personne, une personne qui le hantait sans cesse, qui chaque nuits l'empêchait de dormir car elle peuplait ses pensées, et surtout était constamment dans tous ses rêves ...

_Grrr... Lyam ... Depuis que tu m'as avoué t'intéresser à moi, plus que pour du sexe, je n'arrive plus à rien c'est encore pire qu'avant, car c'est bien de me dire, prend ce qui te fais envie, mais comment faire quand on est aussi timide que moi, et surtout aussi mal expérimenté que moi dans les relations homosexuelles ... Oh how wish to be like Duo ... Lui au moins, il ne se prend pas la tête avec Heero ... Ah c'est sûr ça aide de craquer sur un mec que tu connais depuis plusieurs années ...Mais Lyam ... Je te connais à peine, à part ton physique, tes beaux yeux et quelques côtés de ta personnalité, je ne connais rien de toi. Alors comment faire pour arriver à te séduire, sans passer pour un con ... GRRRRRRRRR ... décidément tout ça à vraiment le don de m'énerver royalement alors là, c'est même plus une constatation mais un fait et un fait ENORMEUH ... Grrrr ... Fais chier cette vie de merde, j'en ai marre, et surtout j'me fais chier moi-même, faut pas demander ... J'en ai marre PUTAIN ..._

Sur ces dernières pensées, réjouissantes faut le dire, il sortit de la douche, s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine, son frère et Heero étaient déjà entrain de se faire des mamours, et aujourd'hui ça l'énervait grandement, et ne pouvant se retenir il lâcha d'un ton mordant ...

- Putain vous faites chier à la longue, prenez une chambre à la fin !

Les deux jeunes hommes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, tout étonnés d'entendre le jeune homme parler de cette façon, ce qui ne lui ressemblait décidément pas, personne n'eût le temps de dire quoi que soit que déjà il s'emparait d'une tartine et prenait la porte en lançant.

- J'me casse à plus !

Cyrielle regarda son ami étonnée et demanda .

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, il a manger du lion enragé ou quoi !

Heero répondit à la jeune femme .

- Nan je crois qu'il est de mauvaise humeur à cause de Lyam ...

- De Ly ?

Lui demanda son petit ami, il lui répondit alors doucement .

- Oui car ton frère ne sait pas comment faire avec Ly, et ça l'énerve ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas du genre à trouver une solution quand ça devient compliqué, il cherche toujours la facilitée, seulement cette fois, les choses sont compliquées et comme il est accro à Lyam et qu'il ne sait pas comment faire avec lui, ça l'énerve, et aujourd'hui fallait que ça éclate c'est tout !

- Ok ben je crois que je vais pas trop approcher mon frangin de la journée, tu crois que ça te dérangeait si je te collais beaucoup plus aujourd'hui !

- Hmmm ... que du contraire tenshi !

Solo marchait d'un pas rapide, son humeur ne s'étant pas améliorée entre temps, il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant son lycée, il se rendit compte à quel point il était tôt, car on venait à peine d'ouvrir la grille au moment où il arrivait. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers l'amphi - théâtre il ne voulait voir personne, c'était vraiment pas le moment de le faire chier ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il entra dans la salle, referma derrière lui et alla jeter son sac sur la scène, il s'y assit et sortit son script de son sac .

_Autant m'occuper que rester à glander et à me faire chier. Bon alors ... Je vais commencer depuis le début, vu que de toute façon j'ai un des principaux rôles, je dois l'apprendre par cœur donc... Super en plus, vous savez cette pièce est super, c'est vrai, c'est Cici qui l'a écrit avec l'aide d'une amie à elle, et sa traite de l'homosexualité, de la bisexualité ainsi que de tout ce qui s'y rapporte ainsi que de l'homophobie bien sûr... C'est super, oui ce qui serait vraiment super c'est que Lyam n'y joue pas. L'amour de ma vie... C'est déjà pas simple comme ça, mais en plus quand on répète, c'est super, on n'a encore jamais joué une de nos scènes mais je redoute le moment crucial, ça j'vous le dit... _

Le jeune homme ne décolérait pas, tournant les pages de son script avec rage, il n'entendit pas Cynthia qui s'approchait de lui en revenant des coulisses. La jeune fille remarqua l'état de colère dons lequel se trouvait le jeune homme, alors s'asseyant à ses côtés doucement elle lui demanda d'une voix douce.

- Vas-y dit moi, c'est à cause de mon frère que t'es dans cet état, j'me trompe ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et fut étonné que la jeune fille ait su dire ce qu'il le mettait d'aussi mauvaise humeur, comme ça sans même lui avoir parlé. Il eut soudain le sentiment qu'un énorme poids venait de remplacer sa mauvaise humeur et il décida de se confier à la jeune fille.

- Oui c'est à cause de lui, tu ne te trompes pas, pas du tout même ! Le problème c'est que je craque vraiment pour lui, que je sais que je lui plais, autant que lui me plait, il me l'a dit, il m'a dit de prendre ce dont j'avais envie c'est à dire lui, seulement tu vois, je ne sais ce que je dois faire, ni comment agir dans ce cas, c'est vrai je suis sorti qu'une fois avec un mec et ça a duré environ cinq jours mais ici, avec Lyam, les choses sont différentes car il me plait vraiment. Ce que je ressens en le voyant, l'écoutant ou le touchant, ce sont des sentiments que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant pour personne. Des sentiments que j'ai eu du mal à accepter, car je n'aime pas la difficulté, non je choisis toujours la facilité, mais dans ce cas là, tout est loin d'être facile, avec ton frère tout est compliqué. Pourquoi ? Parce que je le connais à peine, parce que je suis timide au possible quand il s'agit de lui, parce qu'il me fait perdre tous mes moyens, parce que... parce que...

- Parce que la situation est compliquée est ça te désespère en un sens...

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux, il remarqua encore une fois à quel point son frère et elle ne se ressemblaient aucunement, alors que les yeux du jeune homme étaient d'une couleur émeraude plus que troublante, la jeune fille avait elle les yeux marron presque noir. Elle était métisse et avait des cheveux digne d'une africaine, donc rien à voir avec son frère pourtant, on ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient frère et sœur de part leurs personnalités très semblables.

Pourtant la jeune fille semblait beaucoup plus calme que son frère et surtout très mature pour son jeune âge, elle avait seulement 16 ans, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire en la voyant la première fois. D'ailleurs, lui comme tous les autres, avait cru au début qu'elle avait 17-18 ans peut-être même un peu plus, mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en découvrant que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'elle était beaucoup plus jeune. C'est étrange, se dit-il, car à chaque fois qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec Lyam, la jeune fille le sentait de suite et savait quoi faire ou dire pour l'aider. D'ailleurs, il s'était une fois demandé si elle ne lisait pas un peu dans les pensées des gens, elle lui avait alors rit au nez en sachant que cette idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit, décidément il l'appréciait vraiment.

- Oui dans un sens, tu as raison ça me désespère un peu car je dois dire que tu ne m'aides pas vraiment non plus. Tu sais c'est bien de me dire de faire le premier pas, mais justement ce pas est le plus important de tous alors si lui ne m'aide pas non plus… Bon c'est vrai, il me fait du rentre dedans, c'est incroyable d'ailleurs à quel point sans parler il a redoublé d'ardeur depuis qu'il m'a dit de prendre ce qui me fait envie, mais lui ne fait pas grand chose pour venir à moi non plus... Et je dois dire que je ne sais pas quoi faire, car je te le répète c'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi...

La jeune fille ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux un petit sourire en coin, pareil à ceux de son frère remarqua-t-il, puis elle lui doucement :

- Ne crois pas que les choses soient simples pour lui ! Non en fait, tu sais je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi épris de quelqu'un auparavant, tu es la première personne dont il ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler. Et combien de fois, quand je lui parle je le vois partir dans ses songes avec cet air énamouré sur le visage car il ne peut rien faire à part penser à toi tout le temps. Même la nuit il ne rêve que de toi, non je te le dis, mon frère est dans le même cas que toi. Seulement pour cacher son incertitude et sa timidité, il fait se qu'il sait faire le mieux c'est à dire te provoquer, te faire du rentre dedans pour que toi tu prennes les devant car lui ne sait pas comment aborder ce genre de situation. Pour lui, il n'a jamais eu besoin de se battre pour avoir un mec car ils lui courraient après. Seulement dans ton cas, tu lui résistes en un sens, tu détruis toutes les barrières qu'il a édifié et surtout tu le déstabilises, je le vois, je le connais assez pour le voir. Tu sais mon frère et moi on n'a pas le même père et tout ça parce que mon père à trompé la mère de Ly et m'a ensuite ramenée avec lui ici en France. La mère de Lyam, elle au lieu de me rejeter m'a accueillie chez elle. Elle me traite et me considère comme sa propre fille, et au début pour Ly je n'étais rien à part la preuve de l'infidélité de son père, la preuve qu'il m'avait eu en trompant sa femme, et surtout une enfant qu'il a ramené avec lui alors que déjà il ne s'occupait pas de ses autres enfants. Michelle, notre grande sœur elle m'a acceptée tout de suite, mais pour Lyam il lui a fallut beaucoup plus de temps, et aujourd'hui je suis plus proche de lui que personne, alors crois-moi quand je te dis que pour mon frère tu es bien plus qu'un simple mec à ajouter à son tableau de chasse !

Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune fille se leva et repartit en silence dans les coulisses, s'occuper des costumes et des décors pour leur pièce et celles des autres troupes.

Solo resta silencieux regardant Cynthia quitter la scène, un peu comme dans un songe, il resta pensif sur les paroles qu'elle lui avait dit. Était-il possible qu'il se soit trompé sur Lyam, et que tout compte fait le jeune homme soit aussi incertain que lui en ce qui concernait leur relation "future" .

Quelques minutes plus tard, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de faire le premier pas lui-même, juste au même moment, Lyam entrait dans la salle. Ce dernier sourit en le voyant et s'approcha doucement, grimpant sur la scène et il se posta derrière Keith et sans rien dire commença à mordiller l'oreille du jeune homme, celui-ci suffoqua de plaisir quand la voix sensuelle de son dévoreur lui chuchota :

- Hmmm... Tu sais que t'es vraiment trop mignon habillé comme ça... Décidément j'te croquerais bien !

Solo les étonna tous deux en rétorquant :

- Hmmm... alors ce serait une perspective très intéressante...

Il laissa Lyam souriant et étonné, et s'en alla à son cours alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

La matinée passa plutôt vite pour Keith, et son humeur étant moins orageuse, pour ça en remercia Cici. Il s'était excusé auprès de son frère et de Heero , mais tous deux avaient souris en lui disant qu'ils comprenaient.

_Décidément, mon frangin et mon meilleur ami sont vraiment des perles uniques... Bon oulaaa... J'y vais car la répète va bientôt commencer là..._

Le jeune homme ramassa son sac et courut vers l'amphi, quand il rentra Cici, Lyam, Duo et Heero étaient déjà arrivés. Il déposa ses affaires, prit son script et alla les rejoindre sur scène, ne restait plus que les autres à arriver. Quelques minutes plus tard les filles et les autres mecs arrivèrent .

_Ah cool, bon je fais les présentations de tous le monde, ouais vu que mon frère est dans sa contemplation spéciale Lyam ..._

_Alors nous avons, Lyam, Solo , mon mamour et Cici que vous connaissez déjà. Ensuite il y a Emilie, surnommée Milii, puis y'a Shali, Melody alias Florinoir ensuite y'a Charlène alias Ange, Dawn qui n'est autre que Marie, suivie de Loryah, Langie, Miki, Ellen, Mily, Arwen. Y'a aussi Jason alias Jess, c'est le meilleur ami de Cici, c'est aussi le plus jeune de la bande, il à 15ans et tous les deux se connaissent depuis 3 ans, ils ne se quittent jamais ces deux là , ils savent tous l'un de l'autre. Il faut dire que d'après ce que j'en sais ils n'ont pas eût une vie facile tous les deux, je crois qu'en fait ils sont tous le deux le garde fou l'un de l'autre, en tout cas ils s'adorent ça se voit. Seulement maintenant Jess est dans un autre lycée et tous deux ne se voient plus que pour les répètes. C'est dommage, leur situation dans ce sens me fait penser à Mikl et Angel, je ne les vois plus car ils ont leur vies, mais ça ne nous empêchent pas d'être tous l'un pour l'autre... Bon enfin bref, vous aurez remarqué que tous le monde porte une surnom ici... Ah j'oubliais, y'a aussi Benji, Mael, c'est un mec, Ethan et Loan, Killian alias Kill, et Kierian, de spotes à Lyam, ils jouent aussi avec nous ... En fait quand je regarde ce petit groupes, pour nous la vie à vraiment commencé quand on a mit le pied dans ce lycée ...  
_

Tous le monde s'assit dans les sièges de la premières rangées, Cici et Lyam par terre devant nous. Ils firent d'abord leur commentaire du jour et ensuite chaque dit une petite citations et une phrase qui lui trottait dans la tête, comme toujours puis ils firent quelques exercices de concentrations et enfin Cici et Lyam décidèrent de quelles scènes allaient être répétées aujourd'hui .

- Ben moi je propose qu'on répète tes scènes avec Solo , comme on a pas encore bosser dessus, faudrait si mettre.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Ok bon Solo en scène pour la première, sœurette t'es dedans aussi alors, Jess tu t'occupes du reste on verra, si y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas dites le, comme d'hab. quoi...

Tous trois allèrent sur scène, Solo alla dans les coulisses attendant le moment de rentrer en scène, car le début de la première scène commençait avec Cynthia et Lyam seuls.

_La scène se déroule dans la chambre de Lyam, qui joue le rôle de Guénael et Cynthia le rôle de Ivy, la petite soeur de Guénael. Tous deux sont sur le lit du jeune homme, la jeune fille a la tête posée sur les genoux de son frère, qui machinalement joue dans les cheveux de sa sœur. Comme quand ils étaient petits d'après le script, et tous deux tiennent une conversation concernant Guén et le garçon dont il est amoureux Yael, et accessoirement son meilleur ami depuis toujours._

_- Tu dois lui dire tu sais, tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça, c'est entrain de te ronger de l'intérieur, tu dois lui dire, lui avouer !_

_- Tout lui dire t'es facile toi, c'est pas de ton meilleur dont il s'agit quand même, tu me vois franchement lui dire " Ah au fait Yael, faut que j'te dise, voilà j'en pince grave pour toi depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, jusqu'à en rêver la nuit, je suis amoureux de toi si tu veux..." Oui franchement super, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un poing dans la figure et de perdre mon meilleur ami par la suite..._

_La jeune fille coupa son frère d'une voix lasse._

_- Mais arrête de toujours voir le négatif de la situation , si ça se trouve il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes, j'en suis même sûre. Rien qu'à voir comment il te dévore des yeux, et tu t'en rends même pas compte, et ça dure depuis l'été dernier crois moi !_

_Le jeune homme s'exclame alors étonné ._

_- Oui et comment tu sais ça toi ?_

_- Merde Gué, t'es aveugle où quoi ça crève les yeux qu'il en pince pour toi, faut être devint pour le voir. Ah les hommes j'vous jures !_

_- Moui, moui j'te crois..._

_La jeune fille se releva et d'un geste mécanique remit ses vêtements correctement, elle parti vers la porte de la chambre son frère lui dit alors, l'arrêtant dans sa marche._

_- Dis moi, tu vois toujours se que les autres ne voient pas quand il s'agit de sentiments, tu sais toujours dire quand untel en pince pour untel et t'arrives toujours à faire que tout le monde finissent ensemble. Y'a qu'à regarder comment t'a fait avec Kris et Tlan, maintenant il ne se quittent plus d'une semelle tout ça grâce à toi. Mais tu fais toujours en sorte que tous trouves chaussures à leurs pieds et toi tu ne fais rien pour toi et reste seule. Pourtant tu pourrais être aussi heureuse que les autres... Je comprends pas pourquoi tu préfères rester seule..._

_Avec un micro sourire la jeune fille revint vers son frère et lui caressant doucement les cheveux lui dit doucement._

_- Hum, tu sais certaines personnes sont faites pour rester seules toute leur vies, et peut-être que j'en fait partie. Tu sais je ne cherche pas, et puis te voir heureux c'est plus important à mes yeux..._

_Elle s'en alla une nouvelle fois, mais son frère l'arrêta quand elle ouvrit la porte en lui disant._

_- Oui mais tu sais tu as doit toi aussi au bonheur, ce n'est pas parce que les choses se sont mal passées de par le passé que tu dois rester seule et triste désormais..._

_- Tu sais grand frère, parfois certaines personnes préfèrent rester seules qu'être mal accompagnées, et ça je l'ai appris à mes dépends..._

_Et la jeune fille s'en alla, laissant son frère pensif, celui-ci parla doucement pour lui-même._

_- Ah petite sœur, tu sondes le cœur des gens, les aident à y voir clair, mais tout compte fait personne n'est là pour t'aider toi à refermer tes blessures. Alors que de nous tous, tu es la personne qui a le plus besoin d'aide, mais non faire le bonheur des gens te suffis amplement. Alors dis moi, qui est là pour faire ton bonheur à toi, aimes-tu autant la solitude que tu ne vois même pas qu'il y a des personnes qui sont là, à n'attendre qu'un signe de toi ? Décidément, la vie est bizarre, et fait tellement souffrir parfois qu'on en ressort avec le cœur mutilé pour sa personne, et ne voulant plus jamais y goûté nous nous enfermons derrière des barrières impénétrables. Et dans ton cas, ces barrières qui enrobent ton cœur, servent à faire le bonheur des autres, mais à quel dépends ?_

_Le jeune homme resta pensif, il alla mettre un cd dans le poste. Une mélodie mélancolique, mais dans un rock retentissant s'éleva alors dans la chambre, le jeune homme se laissa bercer par la musique et alla s'allonger sur son lit._

The fastest man in the world,  
Fast asleep at the wheel  
Nobody wants to be alone,  
So how did I get, here  
When I look at you,  
I see him staring through  
Awake and a smile,  
Cause he's been inside of you  
Is he all the things you,  
Tried to change me into?  
Is he everything to you?

Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry?  
Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you,  
Your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

I can still find the smell  
On my clothes and skin  
I can still see your face,  
When youre sleeping next to him  
Is he all the things you,  
Tried to change me into?  
Tell me...

I've had enough of fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt  
He's your everything

You make me high. You make me real.  
You make me cry. Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you,  
Your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

_Un jeune homme entra dans la chambre au dernier refrain et s'en rien dire s'approche de Guénael. Ce dernier sentant le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de quelqu'un, ouvrit les yeux et fût plongé dans une mer cobalt magnifique, ce n'était autre que Yael, son meilleur ami et assurément amour de sa vie ._

_Les paroles de sa sœur lui revinrent à l'esprit alors que tous deux ne disaient mots, il s'assit et toujours le regard rivé aux opales cobalt de son ami il s'approcha petit à petit du jeune homme. Le chanteur chantait la dernière phrase de cette magnifique chanson quand les lèvres des deux jeunes hommes se rencontrèrent, au début chacun fût surprit, Guénael par son audace et surtout ayant peur de la réaction de son ami et ce dernier car son meilleur ami venait de faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis un certain temps désormais, le cœur de Guén éclata de joie quand il sentit son ami l'entourer de ses bras et répondre à son baiser._

But in my world, there is only you ...

Solo savoura le baiser comme jamais encore il n'avait savourer un baiser, la scène était finie depuis longtemps mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient perdus dans leur monde inconscient du monde qui les entouraient ne pouvaient se résoudre à lâcher les lèvres de l'autre, tous deux désiraient tellement se baiser.

Cici dans les coulisses souris face à son frère et Solo , apparemment ses conseils avaient porter leurs fruits et ses deux là était enfin ensemble. Les autres ados eux souriaient amusés et contents de voir enfin leur amis briser la glace entre eux et écouter leur cœur une fois pour toute.

Duo murmura.

- Enfin, c'est bien grand-frère tu mérites d'être heureux toi aussi...

Heero lui répondit .

- C'est sûr...


	16. Toucher les étoiles d'un ciel inconnu

**Incomplete .****

* * *

**

**Tu calmes les tempêtes  
Et tu me donnes le repos  
Tu me tiens dans tes mains  
Tu ne me laisseras pas tombé  
Tu voles mon cœur  
Quand tu emportes mon souffle  
Pourrais-tu me prendre , me prendre plus profondément maintenant

* * *

**

Après la répète, on est rentrés à la maison avec Solo et Heero , aujourd'hui est un jour spécial car c'est la première fois que je dors chez Heero . Donc nous voilà en route vers sa maison. Quand on arrive, il me fait entrer et comme y'a personne chez lui, on va directement dans sa chambre. Comme on fait toujours en temps normal, quand je viens le voir.

Bon comme ma mère va vérifier, je fais mes devoirs et Heero m'aide pour mes maths. Une heure plus tard je referme tout, on a fini en même temps et maintenant on à le reste de la soirée pour nous deux.

- Tu veux souper Tenshi ?

- Hmm moui, ok ...

- Bon alors suis moi !

On descends et il me demande de mettre la table, ce que je fais pendant qu'il commence à cuisiner. Il me fait une spécialité japonaise, j'ai hâte d'y goûter, car j'ai jamais mangé un truc préparé par mon amour.

En ouvrant l'armoire à serviette, je vois des bougies et je ne sais pas pourquoi juste que j'en ai envie, j'en prends deux, trois et vais les disposer sur la table au centre. Elles sont parfumées, mais pas quelque chose de fort donc ça va. Je les allumes et retourne voir mon homme dans la cuisine. Il a bientôt fini, j'emporte avec moi les premiers plats et je les dépose sur la table à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, je le vois arriver avec le reste. Il les dépose sur la table puis en se redressant me regarde avec un sourire, ce petit sourire sensuel et taquin qui me fait tant craquer, et me dit d'une voix douce.

- Pas mal l'idée des bougies tenshi, ça donne encore plus d'intimité à la scène...

Je lui souris doucement, alors que je sens mes joues rougir sous son regard perçant. Il va ensuite allumer d'autres bougies placées dans la salle et éteint la lumière. La pièce est plongée dans la lumière douce et tamisée que créent les bougies, mon amour revient en me dit de m'asseoir. Je m'assied sur un des coussins posés au sol, la table est basse en acajou, on voit par là la touche japonaise que ça mère à voulu intégrer au décor. Je regarde mon ange et lui souris.

- Bonne appétit mon ange...

Il me souris doucement et me surprends en me disant.

- Hai itadakimasu watashi no tenshi...

Je rougis et attrape un peu chaud, c'est la première qu'il me parle japonais dans une phrase complète, sa voix en est encore plus rauque et grave, plus sensuelle aussi, presque une caresse. On entame alors notre repas en silence, mais pas un pesant, non un silence apaisant, calme, agréable.

Quand on a fini de manger, on débarrasse et fais la vaisselle quand tout est terminé et rangé on remonte dans la chambre. Il referme la porte sur nous, et m'entraîne sur le lit ou il me fait m'asseoir, sur ce temps là il va vers l'armoire à DVD et me demande.

- Tu veux regarder quoi mon ange un film d'action, une comédie, un film tragique ou un autre truc, c'est toi qui décide !

Je vais me mettre derrière lui posant mon menton sur son épaule, j'enroule bras autour de sa taille et je lui dit doucement.

- Ben et si pour une fois on changeait, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de regarder un film romantique ce soir...

Il cherche un peu puis sort un boîtier, je peux lire qu'il s'agit de _Le temps d'un automne _, beuh connais pas.

- T'a déjà vu ça...

- Nan pas du tout... Ben on le regarde dans ce cas...

- Tu vas voir c'est trop beau...

- Pour ça j'te crois mamour...

Mon ange va mettre le dvd et reviens ensuite s'installer près de moi sur le lit, instinctivement on s'installe comme toujours. Moi entre ses jambes la tête posée sur sa cuisse droite et lui appuyé sur les coussins et ses mains jouant dans mes cheveux.

Le film commence et je sens sa main jouer dans mes longs cheveux, ils ont encore poussé et maintenant ils m'arrivent sous les fesses, il aime mes cheveux alors j'les laisse pousser pour lui. Sa main me caresse le cou par moment et j'en frisonne de plaisir. On continue de regarder le film, j'ai changé de position, maintenant il est couché contre moi et m'entoure de ses bras alors que ma tête repose sur son torse chaud. J'entends son cœur battre doucement, il me caresse le cou, puis les cheveux, sa main monte et descends dans mon cou jusque dans le bas de ma nuque. J'aime ça, cette sensation qu'il me procure, j'ai des frissons mêlés à des bouffées de chaleur qui me parcourent le corps de plus en plus.

Ma main se crispe sur sa blouse et je murmure.

- Hmmm... Heero ...

Je relève la tête et croise son regard, je le vois tendre le bras et allumer la lampe de chevet, il stoppe le film et arrête la télé. Quand c'est fait il me prend doucement le visage entre ses mains, me regarde dans le blanc des yeux sans me lâcher, puis il approche son visage du mien. Plus il approche, plus mon cœur palpite dans ma poitrine, quand nos lèvres se touchent quelque chose en moi ce réveille... c'est mon désir pour lui...

J'ai les sens en ébullition, le cœur qui bat avec fureur, et des frissons et bouffées de chaleur me parcourent tout entier. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et il me fait basculer sous lui alors que le baiser deviens de plus en plus passionné.

Il m'embrasse, m'embrasse toujours sans s'arrêter un instant mais quand le besoin d'oxygène devient vraiment important il me relâche mettant fin au baiser. Je reste pantelant sous son regard brûlant, on a tous deux la respiration courte et saccadée, je sens son cœur cogner contre le mien, tout deux battent à l'unisson. Il se relève sur ses avants bras, me dominant totalement et me dit doucement.

- Tenshi... J'ai envie de toi, je veux te faire l'amour, te montrer à quel point je t'aime...

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, je caresse son visage et lui dit doucement.

- Alors prends moi, mon amour... Montre moi ce que c'est d'être aimer, de ne faire qu'un avec quelqu'un qu'on aime... Montre moi, prends moi, viens en moi, fais moi l'amour...

Il me souris doucement et viens reprendre mes lèvres avec passion mais en douceur. Ses mains me parcourent le corps, les miennes en font de même. Je ne sais pas très bien quoi faire, mais je me laisse aller et répète ses mouvements. Il me redresse doucement et toujours en me regardant dans les yeux me retire ma tunique. Il reste un instant à me regarder, ses yeux glissent sur moi, me procurant des milliers de frissons délicieux. Il me repousse et je me retrouve allongé sous lui, encore une fois, il reste là comme ça à me regarder et puis me dit la voix pleine de passion, rauque d'émotions.

- Tu es si beau mon amour... Un ange, j'ai rêvé de te voir ainsi allongé sous moi, tes beaux cheveux étalés autour de toi créant un contraste magnifique avec la blancheur de ta peau. Tu es vraiment un ange... Tu as leur beauté, leur fragilité et leur sensibilité... Tu es mon ange... Aishiteur tenshi... Aishiteru...

Ses mots me font chavirer, mon cœur bat de joie et se remplit d'amour, tellement qu'il pourrait éclater à n'importe quel instant je crois. Il vient reprendre mes lèvres un instant puis avec sa main me caresse doucement le torse suivant chaque courbes, chaque lignes, chaque cicatrices, me faisant me sentir beau et désirable ainsi sous son regard.

Il caresse mon torse, passant en revue le moindre centimètre de peau, puis il se baisse et viens happer un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres. Je gémis tellement c'est bon, les sensations qu'il fait naître en moi sont incroyables. Il s'attaque à mon autre téton et puis repars sur l'autre. Enfin, quand il me sent bien pantelant, descends entre mes pectoraux et continue en une ligne qu'il trace du bout de sa langue, pour venir se perdre un instant dans mon nombril. Sur ce temps là, je lui ai ôté son haut, et il est torse nu face à moi. Il est tellement beau, musclé mais en finesse. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et vient poser ses mains sur mon pantalon, sans lâcher mon regard. Il entreprend d'ouvrir ma braguette avec une lenteur calculée, moi je suis de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Quand il en a fini avec la tirette, il m'ôte le pantalon et le jette derrière lui, puis remonte vers moi et me dit avec un petit sourire coquin.

- Hmm Hmm, mon ange tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne portais rien en dessous... décidément tu me réserves bien des surprises amour...

- Hmm... moui...

Il repart ensuite vers le bas de mon corps, doucement il m'écarte les jambes et commence à déposer une pluie de baiser sur chacune d'elles, lentement et remonte de plus en plus vers mon entre jambe. Il alterne entre baiser et entre lécher doucement ma peau, je gémis de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son souffle se rapproche de mon sexe. Il est cruel, car au lieu de s'occuper de ma virilité il passe outre et vient lécher mon haine puis remonte sur le bassin, mon torse et vient reprendre mes lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Je trouve son pantalon, lui défait et le jette je ne sais où après lui avoir ôté ensuite son boxer. Il est entre mes jambes, sa virilité se frotte contre la mienne m'arrachant des gémissements rauques. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et va ensuite attraper mon érection et sa main commence à me caresser toujours sans lâcher mon regard. Le rouge envahit mes joues, je voudrais détourner le regard mais je suis comme hypnotisé par le sien, troublant et pleins de désir. Il casse le contact en descendent entre mes jambes, je sens alors sa bouche venir remplacer sa main, ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge un instant alors qu'il me fait découvrir d'autres sensations incroyables, époustouflantes.

Je gémis de plus en plus, j'agrippe le drap sous moi le serrant toujours plus fort entre mes doigts alors qu'il s'occupe toujours de me faire chavirer entre l'inconscience et le plaisir.

- Heerooo ... Oh my God ... c'est si bon... encore j'en veux encore... OOOOh Heeroooooo ...

Il continue toujours sa douce torture, je me tords de plaisir sous lui et mon bassin commence à bouger et à aller à l'encontre de sa bouche. Je le sens alors m'agripper les hanches pour me faire rester immobile, je gémis de frustration, j'ai tellement envie de m'enfoncer encore plus dans cette antre chaude.

- Aaaah Heeeeeerroooo ...

Il ne s'arrête pas et bientôt je me sens sur le point d'exploser alors je lui dit difficilement.

- Arrête amour, arrête je vais venir... ah j'en peu plus arrête s'il te plaît...

Je l'entends alors me dire.

- Non ... viens, viens mon ange, aller viens pour moi... je veux te voir jouir...

Ces dernières paroles me font chavirer et je jouis, me déversant dans sa bouche, j'arque le dos dangereusement et retombe comme une masse, pantelant, le souffle court. Il remonte et me domine, et le regard plongé dans le mien il me demande.

- Alors t'a aimé mon amour...

- Hmmm... oui... oui...

- Hmm parfait alors, mais le meilleur reste encore à venir...

Je le vois tendre la main et il sort alors une boite de préservatif et du... lubrifiant de la table de nuit. Il pose le tout à mes côtés puis replongeant son regard dans le mien de demande sérieusement.

- Tu es sûr... Si non dis maintenant...

Sans lâcher son regard intense je lui fais un sourire plein d'amour et lui dis doucement.

- Oui... Oui, je suis sûr je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, je veux que tu me prennes, je voudrais encore être vierge et pouvoir t'offrir mon innocence mais je t'en prie montre moi ce que c'est d'être aimer...

- Chuut mon amour, tu as peut-être perdu ta virginité mais à mes yeux tu es toujours aussi pur et innocent...

- Alors... Alors prends moi, fais moi l'amour...

Il m'embrasse doucement et recommence à me caresser lentement, il ouvre le tube de lubrifiant en met sur ses doigts et me dis doucement.

- Détends toi tenshi, je ne veux pas que tu aies mal. Détends toi, ça va être un peu froid, mais respire...

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps que je sens un doigt venir me lubrifier, je fais comme il m'a dit et respire un bon coup, essayant de me détendre le plus possible. Bientôt je sens son doigt s'enfoncer en moi, j'ai mal mais je respire à fond, je lui fais confiance et je sais que tout va bien se passer. Il remue son doigt en moi et bientôt je gémis de plaisir tellement c'est bon. Je commence à remuer mon bassin venant à la rencontre de son doigt, et bientôt un deuxième puis un troisième doigt viennent s'ajouter aux premiers.

Je gémis, je murmure...

- Oh Heerooo ... Oh oui... viens... viens je t'en prie, prends moi... viens en moi mon amour... Heee-chaaannn !

Il attrape un préservatif l'enfile puis je sens ses doigts me quitter, je grogne de ne plus les sentir en moi. Il se positionne à l'entrée de mon intimité et plonge son regard dans le mien, ses mains dans mes cheveux, j'enroule mes bras autour de son dos et lui dis doucement.

- Je te fais confiance... Prends moi...

Et il s'enfonce doucement en moi, au début je me crispe sous la douleur mais ses mots doux me détendent et bientôt il est complètement en moi. Il commence un lent mouvement de va et vient, mon cœur palpite toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, en même temps que le sien, je gémis, il gémis, on s'accorde parfaitement. Les sensations sont encore plus magnifiques et grandioses que je ne l'aurais imaginé, je m'accroche à lui criant, demandant, murmurant parfois de me prendre toujours plus vite, plus fort, plus profondément.

- Oh oui... encore... plus fort... Heero ...

- Tenshi...

Ses coups de riens s'amplifient toujours plus, alors qu'il me prend toujours plus profondément, sa respiration saccadée répond à la mienne.

Les secondes, les minutes passent peut-être même des heures je ne sais pas trop, tous ça me paraît être une éternité. Lui et moi ne faisons qu'un, il n'y a d'ailleurs plus de moi ni de lui mais juste un nous...

- Heero ... Tenshi ... HHHeeeeeroooooo ...

Je me sens proche de l'orgasme, lui aussi, je surprends alors son regard et nous restons à nous fixer sans siller. Ses prunelles avec le plaisir deviennent de plus en plus sombre et bientôt elles sont presque noires...

Ses coups de reins accélèrent, augmentent toujours et bientôt je me sens prêt à craquer alors je lui crie...

- Viens avec moi, je t'en prie... Viens avec moi... HEEROOOOOO ...

Je sens mon cœur s'arrêter alors que nous jouissons ensemble, je m'agrippe à ses épaules avec rage, le griffant, il me serre contre lui et se déverse en moi... Puis retombe sur moi pantelant, essoufflé, son cœur bat tellement vite contre le mien que je crois qu'ils pourraient nous sortirent de la poitrine.

Petit à petit on reprend notre souffle, il veut se retirer de mon intimité mais je le retiens et lui demande.

- Je t'en prie pas encore, reste, je veux encore te sentir en moi...

Il me souris en acquiesçant, on reste comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nos deux cœurs battant en rythme et bientôt il se retire de moi à mon plus grands malheur. Je voudrais toujours le sentir en moi, toujours ne faire qu'un avec lui, c'est incroyable cette sensation de paix que je ressens...

- Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement, mon amour...

Il m'embrasse doucement et me murmure et me caressant les cheveux.

- Ore dakara tenshi, aishiteru me...

Puis il rabat la couette sur nous et m'entoure de ses bras alors que je me blottis contre son torse.

Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, oui car avec son amour et sa tendresse il a fait de moi un homme à part entière.

Je l'aime, il m'aime aussi, que demander de plus. Je n'aurais jamais cru, moi, qui voulais en finir avec la vie il y a quelques mois, que pareil bonheur pouvait existé, que pareil bonheur pourrait m'arrivé.

- Merci mon amour... Merci d'avoir été là quand j'en avais le plus besoin, merci car grâce à toi je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, je t'aime plus que de raison mon amour, tu es ma lumière, ma vie, ma force, mon amour... Tu es mon tout... Je t'aime...

Je m'endors sur ses dernières paroles et je ne vois pas son sourire doux et tendre. Il éteint la lumière et murmure contre mon crâne.

- Merci aussi mon amour... car sans toi aujourd'hui je ne serais pas ce que je suis, je ne connaîtrais pas l'amour et surtout le bonheur d'être aimé en retour... Aishiteru watashi no tenshi...


	17. La fin

**Incomplete .

* * *

**

**You make me high. You make me real.  
You make me cry. Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you,  
Your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

* * *

**

_Quand je me suis réveillé , c'est avec les premiers rayons de soleil , Heero dormait toujurs à côté de moi , paisiblement , je suis resté là à le dévisager , il est si beau mon homme ._

_Je détaille son longs corps musclé mais fin , sa peau douce et cuivrée , ses cheveux mi - longs chatain clair , la forme troublante de ses paupières , un peu bridées mais pas vraiment à cause de la touche européenne qu'il a dans le sang ._

_Ses lèvres pulpeuses et bien pleines , qui sont une tentation énorme pour moi , car à chaque c'est comme si j'étais irrémédiablement attiré par elle , me réclament des " embrasse-moi " , à longueur de temps . Ses longs cils noirs créent une ombre sur ses hautes pommettes , c'est drôle mais Heero à des pommettes aussi fines que des pommettes de femme , je ne lui dirai jamais cependant , avec lui vaut mieux pas , il parfois trèèèès lunatique donc ... Chuuut j'me tais ... _

_J'aime tout chez lui , du moindre petit carré de peau au moindre grains de beauté , et des grains de beauté il en a plein , trois sur sa joue droite , et deux sur l'autre , il en a aussi au coin de son droit , ce qui donne un air encore plus mystérieux à son regard parfois , c'est comment c'est petit point sur notre peau peuvent être si beau et délicat , ça rajoute de la douceur chez Heero en tout cas ._

_Raahhh , ça me démange trop là , faut que je le touche , bon vais essayer de pas le réveiller ._

Duo , fit attention de ne pas réveiller son amant alors qu'il laissait ses mains partir à la découverte du corps de ce dernier , parfois ces doigts heurtaient quelques cicatrices , traces de la mal traitance que le jeune homme avait eu de son père , et à chaque fois le coeur du plus jeune se serrait pour son amant , quand ses doigts glissèrent sur les deux longues cicatrices que portait le jeune homme au poignet , il fit un arrêt , Heero lui avait parlé de ces deux cicatrices et on ne les remarquaient pas car le jeune homme portait toujours une tonne de bracelet au poignet gauche et sa montre en encore d'autre bracelet du côté droit , il resta un temps indéterminé à caresser doucement ses deux cicatrices , sans se rendre compte que Heero l'observait depuis un certain temps .

Il déposa de doux baiser sur les poignets de son amant , doucement avec amour et tendresse , car pour lui ces cicatrices signifiaient toute la souffrance de son petit ami , une souffrance qu'il souhaitait plus que tout autre chose faire disparaître à jamais du coeur de son amant , mais même si il lui faudrait des années pour cela il y arriverait .

Heero prit le menton du jeune entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête , plongeant ainsi son regard dans celui surprit de son amant . Il lui demanda alors d'une voix douce .

- Alors mon corps te plaît tant que ça , baby ?

Duo sourit et grimpant sur son petit ami vint lui dire au creux de l'oreille .

- Hmmm ... moui et bien plus que tu ne le crois !

Cyan passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son cadet , celui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une fois de plus les cicatrices au poignets de son petit ami , et un voile sombre s'abattit sur son regard , ce qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier .

- Duo , regarde moi tenshi ... voilà c'est bien , écoute n'y pense pas c'est du passé ça , tout est fini aujourd'hui , je vais bien , je suis en vie et encore plus aujourd'hui qu'hier , grâce à toi , grâce à ton amour ... alors je t'en prie ni pense plus je suis avec toi et je ne pars pas , plus jamais je n'essaierais de mettre fin à mes jours ... Aller fais moi voir ton beau sourire , et laisse moi profiter de mon réveil après cette nuit de rêve ...

- Heero ...

Murmura Duo , quand son amant se mit à le caresser langoureusement , il perdit pied de toutes réalitès et ses peines furent bien vite oubliées quand son amant se chargea de lui faire l'amour ...

Quelques heures plus tards les deux amants couraient vers le lycées , ils rencontrèrent Solo et Lyam , les deux couples se rendirent ensemble au lycée , Duo et Heero marchaient devant alors que Soloet Lyam marchaient derrière un peu en retrait , ignorant de ce qui se passait derrière eux ils ne virent pas la façon dont Solo s'écarta de son petit ami alors qu'ils approchaient du lycée , Lyam voulu lui demander pourquoi le jeune homme adoptait cette attitude mais il n'eut pas le temps car venant de pénètrer dans la cour Solo , laissa là les deux tortereaux ainsi que son petit ami , qui ne savait pas vraiment que faire face au comportements bizarre du jeune homme .

Il n'eut pas de réponses concrètes à ses interrogations car la sonnerie retentit sonnant le début des cours , à la pause de 10h00 Solo agit encore de la même façon bizarre envers lui , et toujours il n'eut aucune réponse à ses questions .

A 12h30 il alla au théâtre rejoindre sa soeur et les autres , Solo un peu moins distant , mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'embrasser ou même de le prendre dans ses bras le jeune homme se dérobait encore .

Il finit vers 16h00 , et il était passablement énervé face au comportements distant de son petit ami , ce dernier avait passer sa journée à éviter tout contacts entre eux , si il essayait de lui donner la main , de le prendre dans ses bras ou encore de l'embrasser Keith trouvait toujours une parade pour l'éviter .

C'est pourquoi dès qu'ils furent sortit du lycée il laissa les autres rentrer seul alors qu'il s'en allait dans l'autre direction tirant son petit ami derrière lui , quand il fut sûr qu'ils se trouvaient seuls et isolés il demanda au jeune homme un peu énervé .

- Alors tu m'expliques ce qui te prends depuis ce matin à m'éviter ainsi ?

Mais Solo ne répondit pas il baissa juste les yeux , trouvant soudainement ses pieds super intéressants . Lyam comprit alors et c'est pour ça qu'il lui dit d'un ton dur .

- Ecoute , t'as honte d'être avec moi à ce que je vois donc , je crois que toi et moi ça ne sert à rien qu'on reste ensemble , vu qu'apparement j'suis pas assez bien pour que tu t'affiches comme étant mon petit copain ...

Solo releva la tête à ses paroles , le ton et la façon dont Lyam évitait son regard lui brisèrent le coeur , voilà cela ne faisait pas deux jours qu'ils étaient ensemble et déjà , à cause de ses stupides peurs , il se faisait larguer par le mec qu'il aimait comme un dingue .

- T'as rien à dire à ce que je vois , bon très bien salut , on se voit demain en cours , et surtout évite moi bien ok !

Le ton sans appel du jeune homme le figea sur place , regardant Lyam s'éloigner de plus en plus , il aurait voulu lui courrir après lui demander de l'excuser , lui demander de le comprendre , car il avait peur , peur comme jamais il n'avait eu peur , mais il resta là glacé jusqu'aux os par les mots durs et blessants comme des lames de poignards que lui avait dit son petit copain , non , son ex- petit copain ...

Bientôt Lyam ne fut plus dans son champs de vision , il prit alors une grande bouffée d'air , et commença à rentrer chez lui , les paroles du jeune homme passant et repassant dans son esprit . Il ne dormit pas de la nuit , et quand il vit Lyam au lycée le lendemain celui-ci fit comme si de rien n'était , l'évitant ainsi soigneusement de toute la journée .

Il voulait tellement faire le pas qu'il les séparaient et lui parler , à coeur lui expliquer ses peurs , ses interrogations , mais à chaque fois quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait , et à chaque son coeur se brisait un peu plus , car le trou les séparant semblait s'agrandir de plus en plus .

Toutes la semaine , se passa de la même façon , il était désespèré , il savait pas quoi faire ...

Lyam lui vivait la même chose , mais apparement Solo n'était pas près pour s'afficher avec lui , et apparement aussi le jeune homme avait honte de lui alors sa décision avait été la bonne ... Mais alors si il avait pris la bonne décision , pourquoi se sentait -il aussi mal , aussi vide sans le jeune homme ... Pourquoi , oui pourquoi ?

Telle était la question !

* * *

Trois semaines , cela faisait trois semaines que c'était fini avec Lyam ...

Trois semaines , oui et plus les jours filaient , plus au fond de lui il avait mal , plus il ressentait un vide immense s'amplifier à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Lyam , encore plus aujourd'hui , car aujourd'hui Lyam faisait à peut près tout pour l'éviter , trois jours après leur rupture il avait commencer à de plus en plus l'éviter , et aujourd'hui c'était pire que tout , aujourd'hui il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais exister au yeux du jeune homme ...

A chaque qu'il le voyait , qu'il entendait sa voix ou même qu'il sentait sa prèsence , il sentait son coeur se briser à nouveau en millions de morceaux , impossible à recoller ... Il se sentait mal , comme encore jamais il ne s'était senti !

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui il se rendait compte l'erreur qu'il avait fait , il se rendait bien compte de l'ampleur de ces sentiments pour le jeune acteur , il savaitqu'il n'avait rien à craindre , il avait appris en trois semaines , rien qu'en observant les couples autour de lui , comme son frère et Heero , qu'à deux rien ne pouvait vous atteindre , qu'à deux on pouvait tout surmonter , alors il s'était rendu compte que sa réaction avait été un peu ... extrême .

Il aimait Lyam , oui , il n'avait plus peur de se l'avouer , il aimait Lyam , plus que de raison , comme jamais encore il n'avait pu aimer auparavant , et le jeune homme lui manquait horriblement , il lui manquait comme l'oxygène manque à un poisson sortit de l'eau ...

Lui il était le poisson et Lyam son oxygène , et sans le jeune homme à ses côtés , il était incapable de respirer ...

Il n'avait plus envie de rien , à part peut-être pleurer son amour perdu au bout d'à peine une journée , tu parles d'un record dis donc ...

_" Il faut que je fasse quelque chose , je ne peux pas continuer comme ça , il manque trop , c'est terrible , je n'avais pas réaliser à quel point il avait de l'importance pour moi , si je l'avais remarqué avant on n'en serait pas arrivé à cette situation absurde et on ne souffrirait pas autant non plus ... "_

Il se leva et allant chercher son I-pod , il mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et mit le petit appareil en route , Lifehouse Walking away , se mit à tourner ... Le plongeant dans l'abîme de ses tumultueuses pensées .

The sun goes down as the city lights  
Pave their way through the darkest night  
Raindrops fall as an old man cries  
Never thought to ever think twice

Of all he had  
Of all he lost  
A selfish life  
And guess comes with the cost

_" Il faut que je fasse quelque chose , je ne peux continuer ainsi , il me manque trop , cette situation va finir par me tuer si ça continue , j'ai trop besoin de lui , aujourd'hui plus qu'avant , ce n'est que quand on n'a perdu l'être qu'on aime qu'on remarque à quel point on tenait à lui n'est-ce pas , et bien c'est exactement ça , j'ai besoin de lui , Je l'aime , j'ai envie d'être avec aujourd'hui plus que jamais et je vais tout faire pour le récuperé ... Le seul problème c'est que partout où je vais, si il l'y est il s'en va dès qu'il me voit , je ne pourrais pas le supporter cette fois s' il me tourne le dos et s'en va encore une fois , j'ai trop besoin de lui , j'ai trop besoin de lui , je peux pas ... Je peux simplement pas , continuer de vivre sans lui , séparé de de lui , c'est trop dur ... Je peux pas , c'est pour ça , qu'il va bien être obligé de m'écouter cette fois - ci , je ne lui laisserai pas la chance de partir encore une fois , non , pas cette fois , non , ça je le jure sur ma tête , je vais le récupèré , nous allons repartir de zéro , j'men fous j'ai trop besoin de lui pour pouvoir avancer , pour pouvoir découvrir la vie ! "_

Hey, remember me  
I remember you walking away  
Hey, remember me  
I remember you walking away

The same old streets just a different name  
Same old house just the family's changed  
Pickett fence  
The window stains  
Freedom spells by a man in chains

Silence is all we have to give  
And the memories of a life I wish we'd lived

Le jeune homme sans s'en rendre compte , pleurait à chaudes larmes , trois semaines qu'il se retenait et aujourd'hui il était temps qu'il laisse couler , il n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant , il avait besoin de Lyam , plus que tout , il s'en rendait bien compte , le jeune homme lui manquait plus que de raison , et il avait mal ... mal de ne pouvoir être dans ces bras en cet instant , mal de vivre cette situation dont sa seule bêtise , non pas bêtise , dont ses seules craintes puériles étaient les fautives , il avait mal de ... il avait mal c'est tout , il n'y avait aucun autre mots , il fallait que les choses s'arrangent , il fallait qu'il retrouve son Ly , sinon il allait finir par faire une énorme connerie .

Duo passa devant la porte de la chambre de son frère , et s'arrêta quand il entendit les sanglots violent que subissait son frère , sans même frapper il entra dans la chambre , et resta statufié devant la vue de son grand frère roulé en boule sur l'immense lit , les genoux ramenés contre son torse , le visage baigné de larmes , et le corps secoué d'affreux et violents sanglots , sans même attendre un instant il referma la porte et alla prendre son grand frère dans ses bras , comme celui-ci l'avait fait des milliers de fois , il serra le jeune homme contre lui , il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir ainsi , il fallait que les choses changent ça ne pouvait plus durer , il fallait que Lyam et lui se retrouvent enfin ...

- Il me manque , il me manque tellement Duo ... Ca fait mal , ça fait tellement mal ... Lyam , mon amour ... Je l'aime , je peux plus vivre loin de lui , j'peux plus supporter qu'il m'ignore ainsi ... Lyam ... Ly ...

Duo ressera ses bras autour du corps tremblants de son grad frère , ça lui déchirait le coeur de le voir ainsi , il commenca à le bercer doucement , lui carressant les cheveux et lui murmurant sans cesse des mots doux , des mots apaisants .

- Chut , c'est fini , ça va aller , j'te le promet , tu va le récuperer ton amour , ne t'en fais pas , j'te le promets , mon grand frère que j'aime ... J'te le promet !

Hey, remember me  
I remember you walking away

Hey, remember me  
I remember you walking away

From all that you made  
That you lost  
Or threw away  
Traded in for a brand new life  
But I can't  
Can't let go  
Can't turn around  
Hold my head high and walk away

Hey, remember me  
I remember you walking away

Hey, remember me  
I remember you walking away

Le lendemain , Duo et Cici se retrouvait pour élaborer un plan spécial , recoupling de Solo et Lyam ...

Et ainsi les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'amphi ...

Lyam voulut s'en aller dès qu'il vit Solo , ce qui brisa une fois de plus le coeur de celui -ci , seulement cette fois -ci c'était diffèrent cette fois -ci il n'allait pas le laisser s'en aller . Non , cette fois ils allaient enfin parler et tout arranger .

- Lyam attend ... je t'en prie , reste ... Ne pars pas , ne me tourne pas le dos , pas cette fois , je t'en prie , reste ... Reste s'il te plaît ...

Lyam s'arrêta quand Solo l'attrappa par le poignet , il ne regardait pas le jeune homme restant face à la porte cachant ainsi son visage marqué au jeune homme , cependant la voix supliante et brisée de Solo le firent se retourner vers ce dernier , il remarqua que le jeune homme retenait difficilement ces larmes , cette vue seule le décida de rester .

Et c'est sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu qu'il demanda au jeune homme .

- Que veux-tu , dis - moi , vas - y j'attends , je suis tout ouïe !

Solo baissa la tête , regardant ses chaussures , lui paraissant tellement intéressantes d'un coup , jamais il n'avait entendu Lyam lui parler aussi durement , à part peut-être une fois , mais en y réflèchisant bien , non , jamais il ne lui avait parlé ainsi , ce qui le blessa , mais au fond il savait que c'était la seule manière qu'avait le jeune homme face à lui de lui cacher ses sentiments réels .

Toujours absorbé dans sa contemplation du seul , il commenca .

- Voilà j'ai bien réflèchis pendant ces trois semaines , c'était les pires semaines de ma vie , j'ai réalisé à quel point je ... à quel point je ...

Relevant la tête il ne put continuer , la voix enroué de sanglots , croisant le regard surpris de Lyam il se jeta dans les bras de ce dernier , et pleura , il n'avait pas la force de faire comme si , il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui ...

Surpris Lyam ne bougea pas , et ne dit mots , laissant Keith reprendre ...

- J'en peux plus Ly , tu m'manques , tu me manques tellement , j'ai besoin de toi , j'veux plus être séparé de toi , j'ai trop besoin de toi , sans toi j'ai tellement mal ici ...

Lui avoua t'il en posant sa main contre le contre le coeur anormalement rapide du jeune homme face à lui .

- J'ai réfléchis et c'était puéril de ma part de t'éviter ainsi , mais maintenant je sais que c'est toi que j'aime , et je veux que tout le monde le sache , je n'ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensent ou disent , tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi , car j'ai trop besoin de toi , JE t'aime mon Lyam , je t'aime plus que de raison et sans toi tu ne peux savoir comme j'ai mal , comme je me sens vide , j'ai l'impression de mourrir lentement , j't'en prie , s'il te plaît dis , que tu ne va plus m'ignorer , dis moi que tu m'aimes aussi , que toi aussi tu as envie de reprendre avec moi , que moi aussi j'te manque ... Ly ... S'il ... te plaît ...

Ce fut plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter et il éclata en sanglot dans les bras du brun , s'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage , comme si sa vie dépendait du jeune homme face face à lui , celui -ci d'ailleurs ne résita pas longtemps aux larmes de Solo et bientôt il l'enserra dans son étreinte réconfortante , lui soufflant des mots .. IL releva le visage mouillé de Keith pour pouvoir plonger son regard émeraude dans les prunelles du jeune homme , et il n'y que sincèrité , amour , espoir mais aussi ... une grande tristesse teintait le regard du jeune homme , il n'en fallaut pas plus pour briser toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigé à nouveau ces trois dernières semaines , et craquant devant ce regard expressif il se pencha doucement pour venir cueillir les lèvres pleines de Solo ...

Celui - ci resta en suspens un instant puis répondit au baiser comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion d'en partager un avec Lyam , alors qu'il l'embrassait , son coeur se gonfla à nouveau de joie et de ce que l'on appelle de ... L'amour !

Lyam ressentit son coeur battre à nouveau après autant de temps , enfin il retrouvait sa moitiè , enfin il rentrait chez lui , là où il appartenait . Enfin à nouveau , il ne formait plus un moi et lui mais bien un Nous .

Au final , quand on regardait bien , la vie de tous le monde avait changé , d'un cercle de vie privé Heero , Duo et Solo étaient passé à un cercle de vie tout publique et on peut dire que ça leur avait réussit , c'était le cas de le dire , ils s'étaient trouvés de vrais amis et surtout , c'était en arrivant dans ce nouveau lycée que leur vies avaient vraiment commencé , entre amour et amitié , ils pouvaient affirmé être vraiment comblé , pour le pire comme pour le meilleur .

Chacun avec sa moitié , ils se savaient près à affronté n'importe quoi , car de toute façon avec l'amour de leur partenaire il réussirait tout et n'importe quoi !

Et encore une fois l'amour avait joué son tour pour le bonheur de quatre garçons exceptionnel .

**_" The End ... " _**

* * *

**Alors voilà elle vous à plu ma chérie , suis contente si c'est le cas .**

**Bon pour ceux que ça intéresse , l'originale se trouve dans toute son intégralité sur Fictionpress . com , sur mon compte Pussicats , pour la lire aller dans la sectionRomance , Ratin M , French , et vous la trouverez , c'est exactement le même titre , elle est juste plus longue et pas encore terminées , mais ça ne serait tarder car je carbure un max dessus ...**

**Enfin voilà j'vous retrouve à la prochaine pour la suite de mes fics en cours et pour d'autre nouvelles histoires sorties de mon esprit trodu .**


End file.
